Sam Mermaid
by Saiha Phantom
Summary: (Danny saw she was a little girl around his age, who has long black hair, but he couldn't understand how can she breath under the water that long Danny stop singing then start again, He give Tucker an eyes contact,NA NA NA voice in background with him then Tucker suddenly catch the girl and push her into Danny's chest, Danny press her tightly by his hands,She try to survive).
1. Chapter 1 Flash Back

SAM MERMAID Chapter 1: Flash Back

Young Danny: Mom I'm going in the water.  
Maddie: No Danny, You only will go with us.  
Young Danny: Please Mom ,please. (puppy dog eyes)  
Maddie: OK but don't go far in deep water.(worriedly)  
Young Danny: Thanks, Mom.(with that he jump in the sea)

Young Danny: Come on Tuck. (Invite Tucker in the water)  
Tucker: No, If Shark...  
Danny: Everything will be alright Tuck and there are no Sharks you see it?  
Tucker: Yes Dude, but we are only 6 years old if we sink in it?  
Danny: Nothing would happen, don't be scared, come on.  
Tucker: OK. (then they both start playing with water)  
Danny : Tucker will you listen to a song?  
Tucker: OK dude.  
Danny: OK listen,(close his eyes)  
"BLUE, BLUE LIKE SKY,  
SKY WHERE THE BIRDS FLY,  
FLY BY THERE WINGS,  
AND THEIR WINGS REACH SO HIGH,  
HIGH KEEP CLOUDS THERE,  
AND THE..."  
Tucker: Wow dude , How did you learn it.  
Danny : My Mom sing it when I not sleep, she told me it's for good dreams.  
Tucker: Cool.  
(Someone inside the sea was listening to his beautiful song)  
Danny: "AND THE CLOUDS LIKE COTTON,  
COTTON FEELS...[NA NA NA na na]  
Danny: Tuck, are you listening to my song or singing by your own.  
Tucker: It was not me dude.  
Danny: Oh really, then who was it?  
Tucker: someone inside the sea, I didn't see but just hear the voice.  
Danny: Grrr ( Angry) Lier.  
Tucker: OK just start again.  
Danny: (close his eyes again) "AND THE CLOUDS LIKE COTTON,  
COTTON FEELS...[NA NA NA na na] (again na na na voice).  
Tucker: (eyes wide)  
Danny: Grrrr.  
Tucker: Dude it was not me.  
Danny: I know it was you.  
Tucker: NO It was no... OK now sing again with your open eyes and see who is it behind me. (challenge)  
Danny: OK ( Start singing again with open eyes)  
"BLUE, BLUE LIKE SKY,  
SKY WHERE THE BIRDS FLY,  
FLY BY THERE WINGS,  
AND THEIR WINGS REACH SO HIGH,  
HIGH KEEP CLOUDS THERE,  
AND THE..."[NA NA NA na na] (again na na na voice).  
(Danny saw she was a little girl around his age, who has long black hair, but he couldn't understand how can she breathe under the water that long)  
(Danny stop singing then start again, He give Tucker an eyes contact,NA NA NA voice in background with him then Tucker suddenly catch the girl and push her into Danny's chest, Danny squeezed her tightly)  
Danny: Where would you'll run naughty girl.  
(She try to survive but Danny didn't let her go then she not have another way to survive and she drag her sharp teeth (like shark) in his chest)  
Danny: Aaaahh!(scream)  
(Danny leave her and she disappear in the sea, Danny was screaming and crying so hard, The blood was all over spared on his body and Tucker was call help,  
Maddie rush towards them when she listen his screams)  
Maddie: What's happened? Who did that Danny? (worriedly said then hold Danny in her arms)  
Tucker: A Little girl.


	2. Chapter 2 : Flash Back 2 (In the sea)

SAM MERMAID CHAPTER:2 Flash Back (In the sea)

Golden Fish: "Where's she?, We told her to not go out of the water If she does go there? Tell me where's she? Where have you been Ashfash?." (Ashfash is a little fish like Sam and her friend, Its real name is ashfish mean ash and fish or fish-like ashes , its because she looks like fire)  
Ashfish: (In her little voice)"We were just playing..."  
Golden Fish: "Where Ashfash where? Out of the sea water?"  
AshFish: "NO! We were in te middle and it's Ashfish Dad"  
Golden Fish: "OH Right Ashfaa...ish, OH! Your Mom"  
Ashfish: "What my Mom?"  
Golden Fish: "Why do she choose your name that hard?...Oh and Where's Samantha?"  
Ashfish: "How did you know her name when you found her?"  
Golden Fish: "I did know because Her mother want her name Samantha, She choose her name when she found that locket and the name Sam was on it, then she choose her name Samantha"(Lost in flashback dreams)  
Redrose: " And then what happened with her parents? You didn't tell me before"  
Golden Fish: "Oh Rose, I told you so many times, Why you don't repair your Brain"  
Redrose: "OH! I forget it Can you tell me again please?"  
Ashfish: "Yes Dad Mom is right, I also wanna listen to her story, please"  
Golden Fish: "No first we have to find her.

(After half hour they find her in her room, She was looking so afraid and like she was crying)

Golden Fish: "Are you alright Samantha?"  
Little Sam: (she looks at him then turn again)  
Golden Fish: "Samantha?"  
Sam : (Star crying)  
Golden Fish: "What's wrong Samantha? Tell me and Where have you been?"  
Sam: (In her little crying voice) "I'll not lie again, I was out of the sea"  
Golden Fish: "What...?"( shocked) "Then what happened? Did anybody saw you?"  
Sam: (Shook her head in yes)  
Golden Fish: "What-Why you go out, Didn't you remember my rules, You did what I deny you, Why?" Sam: "NO! I didn't want to broke the rules but there was something, something forced to go out there, There was" Golden Fish: "Who was there? Who force you to go out?" (said loud in worried then look towards Ashfish)  
Sam: " She was not there, It was not her."  
Golden Fish: "Then who? Who was?  
Sam: " It was ... I don't know, I just go there by myself" (start crying again)  
Golden Fish: "How? How could you do this Samantha? Tell me hate to tale How and why you go there?"  
Sam: "I was just playing with Ashfish then I have heard something, Music,It was beautiful voice then I follow the beautiful music who touch my deep heart and it gave me a strange happiness, I fellow and fellow then reach out of the sea water then I realize It was a little weird merboy who has long and long two thin tales instead of one...( "Why don't i notice it before, How weird he was" She thought).  
Golden Fish: " Then he would be a human, not merman/merboy...and Then What?..."  
Sam: "I start to sing too then he stop and then his friend push me into him, He didn't let me go then I've no choice and I bite him and run away" ( always lost in her thoughts)  
Golden Fish: "Are you alright?"  
Sam: " Yes, They not looks like they'll take revenge, they were just around my age"  
Golden Fish: "You know you shouldn't have to bite him If his blood would poison for you, Did you understand his language?"  
Sam: "Yes I know but I don't care about poison but I care about him, If he would die,I couldn't understand his language but What if I can't hear that voice again, I did so wrong."(with that she starts crying harder)  
Golden Fish: "NO!You didn't do anything wrong, you did it for saving yourself" (wipe her tears)" Samantha there's something I wanna told you"  
Sam: "Yes!" (looking towards Golden Fish).  
Golden Fish: "Samantha, I think you should know about you parents now, They died when you was 6 month, They hide you when shark attack on them and tell me to protect you always and now I want you to take care to yourself because you are and will be the last mermaid in this ocean, sorry about your parents and I'll take care you always like they said and here (give her the locket of her mother) wear it, Its from your mother."  
Sam: (She take the locket and wear it quickly)  
Golden Fish: "so if you deal with me to protect yourself"  
Sam: "Yes!"  
Golden Fish: "So deal..."  
Sam: (smiles) "Deal".  
( they all come out and leave Sam alone to rest)  
Golden Fish: (Think "I should plan something for her,Sharks will come again after 11 years in this sea for remove their she wanna go out because she's a mergirl like her parents and will be the last mermaid in this sea, there's not any merman for her, I should do something , If she would die or something then there will not be any mermaid in this world).


	3. Chapter 3: 10 years Later

Sam's Mermaid chapter: 3 "10 years later"  
FIRST DAY

(17-year-old Danny sitting on the beach sand on his parent's death day where he met a mermaid little girl before 10 years and lost his parents when he was 15)

Danny: ("Why am I here? Why I didn't die? I should have to die when I lost my parents, Why they don't come and eat me like they ate my parents" He Think) "You Bloody Sharks" (He screams loudly, The tears rush down on his cheeks). "My life is nothing without you Mom,Dad,  
Jazz" (He start sobbing). "Why I'm alive? Why don't you eat me too, I wanna be your lunch, Dinner or whatever you want, I wanna be your food, (Gasp)  
Please eat me" (Sobbing harder).

Tucker: ("Before he lost his control and jump into the sea like before, I've to take him home, I don't know why he couldn't forget his parents until now?" He thought)  
"Danny come on, we have to go home now" (He said and put Danny's head on his shoulder and let him cry, after few minutes he took him at home).

SECOND DAY

Danny: (Danny went on the beach by himself, Alone, Waiting for sharks or waiting for his death, silent tears slowly slipping through his eyes, He start slowly singing)  
"Darkness is everywhere, It's like a night, I lost my eyes, Now I am blind.  
Can't see you, Can't believe you, You are gone, When will you come, Forgive me bright, And come in my life.  
Then I realize,  
Why this night is so dark,  
Why is screaming my heart,  
Why I'm afraid of dark night,  
If I would die tonight,  
I feel I'll die tonight,  
If I'll die tonight."  
"You're so much far, Like many miles, Like you're a light, I can see there.  
I chased but, Its like I'm sky and you're earth, So space between us.  
When will I find,  
Why this night is so dark,  
Why is screaming my heart,  
Why I'm afraid of dark night,  
If I would die tonight,  
I feel I'll die tonight,  
If I'll die tonight."  
(Then a Big layer of water rush towards him, He turn his head then he saw a girl with long black hair was laying on the ground on her belly and was half in the water,  
He only can see her back hairs, her upper cloths were like mermaid clothes [you know] and her hair was hiding her face).  
Danny: "A girl" (He whispers then walk towards her, He remove the hairs from her face then take off his shirt and put on her body before pulled out fully, His shirt was long enough to cover her upper and lower body, He saves her life and bring her his home).


	4. Chapter 4: Who are you?

Hi Guys, I'm so much excited you like my story, Now I'm with a new 's some questions and Answers Cindy M 19 ask from me and I also wanna show you them for clear your concepts Questions:Cindy M 19 chapter 2 . May 25 The story is very good, but I think it is a little confusing, are Sam's parents special? Why the shark attacked? Is Danny going to forgive Sam?  
Answer: Saiha Phantom: No! They were not special, Sharks ate them just for remove their hunger and You'll see What will Danny do When they meet again.  
OK SO ENJOY -

Sam's Mermaid chapter: 4 "Who are you?"

(Danny was on the chair in a corner of his bed, His head on his bed and hands under his head, He lost in deep thoughts about his parents again, He forget about the girl from past few minutes who was laying on his bed in front of him,  
He was thinking about the last few days he spent with his parents).  
"FLASHBACK"  
(Before 3 years, When he was 14 and became half ghost and nobody knows instead of Tucker and Jazz, He want to go and wanna search the girl who hurt him so badly, He was so amazed about her)  
Danny: "How did she breath under the water?" (He ask)  
Jazz: "Humans can't breathe under water. Maybe she stayed/stop her breath" (Sit on the chair beside Danny)  
Danny: "How long humans can stop them breathe, She was not a ghost, Did she?"  
Maddie: "Actually I don't think she was a human girl, I do think she was a witch or something, Didn't you see the scares spots on your chest they are here for so long, They were so much deep when you got injured"(she explained).  
Danny: "Really, If she really was a witch then she must be there till now, We should go and search her"  
Jazz: "Stupid! You wanna get hurt again right?"  
Maddie: "Why you are so much uncomfortable to meet her?" (ask in confusion)  
Danny: "I want to go because I want to know,  
Who was she, How she dare to hurt me" (He said in a rhyme)  
Maddie: "Why would you do to know it?"  
Jazz: "Revenge plane?"  
Danny: "I'll ask her name, then be her friend,  
And I'll learn some trips..."  
Jazz: "Actually you don't need to learn any trip" (raise her eyebrows)  
Danny: "Jazz!" (Glaring her)  
Jazz: "Mom why he's singing, Maybe that girl spell on Danny, LOVE SPELL" (joked)  
Danny: (Glaring her bitterly)  
Maddie: "OK but if we go there again then..."  
Danny: "Then nothing will happen, Believe me" (Danny said)

(Then they all went there after 8 years and there something big happened more than their imagination, Sharks attacks on them, His parents throw Danny out of the water and so much far, When they couldn't save their daughter because she was so far from their reach, Sharks attacked them, When Danny reached to help them they were gone, Danny couldn't do anything, That red bloody sea water he can't forget in his life) "FLASHBACK END"

Danny: "It's all my fault, I couldn't do anything while (sobs) I've ghost powers too,(sobs) I shouldn't have to force them..(Sobbing very harder then he feel someone's watching him, He raise his head from the bed, The girl with beautiful purple eyes was sitting and watching him so long with her wide eyes, He then wipe his tears then stood up from chair).  
Danny: "Hi, You woke up, How you are feeling now?" (She didn't answer, instead of staring him).  
Danny: "Who are you?" (He ask)  
Sam: "You!"  
Danny": "OH! I am Danny P-Fenton and you?" Sam: "You!" (She saying that word again because she doesn't know his language)  
Danny: "Oho! I told you 'Danny Fenton', Now say something about yourself, Who are you?" (He ask again)  
Sam: "You!" (again)  
Danny: "No! You are not me, You can't be, It's not the kidding time, Don't you.."  
Sam: "You!"  
Danny: "Grrrr! Yup, I am 'Danny Fenton' any doubt?"  
Sam: "Nany Non-Non" (She said seriously)  
Danny: "No! It's Danny D-A-N-N-Y"  
Sam: "Nany Nonuon" (She said again and giggled, She put her hand on her lower side, She feel weird because bed sheet was up on her tail, "What's this" She think and start to remove it)  
Danny: "What-are-you-doing...?" (His eyes wide)  
Sam: (Her eyes wide when she saw her legs, "Two tales" she think, She gently touch her legs then trail down towards toe and fingers, checking new body part)  
Danny: ("Why she acting like she didn't saw legs before, What if she's mental" Danny think then take out his jeans from his cupboard then throw it towards Sam) "Wear it" (he said then move out of the room)  
Sam: (Take the pants excitingly and start playing with it, Few minutes later Danny Come back in the room and saw she didn't wear it)  
Danny: "Can I ask you? Why didn't you wear it?" (In frustration)  
Sam: (Staring his face in shocked,"What he's saying and Why he's so much angry"She thought, then she try to talk to him and try to understand)  
Danny: "Tell me?" (he ask again)  
Sam: "...me..."  
Danny: "Yes you"  
Sam: "You" (trying to talk and understand)  
Danny: "Aaaaggh! Where are you come from?"

Sam: "Fnom"  
Danny: "Yes" (in so much hope she told about herself)  
Sam: "Fnom...Nanny Noan Noan" (giggled, trying to make him laugh but instead of laugh he shows more anger)  
Danny: "It's 'Danny Fenton' Didn't you...Aaaggh!"

(He rush towards her in anger, Her eyes wide, He held the bed sheet and wrap it around her legs tightly, She struggle to get out of it but it was so tight around her legs then Danny pick her up from the bed and in his arms Bridal style then get in the car, He bring her Mental Hospital, After some check up Doctor come out)  
Doctor: " Mr..."  
Danny: "Is she mental?" ( he ask the first question)  
Doctor: "No!.."  
Danny: "Abnormal?"  
Doctor: "No! She is perfect like others"  
Danny: "Really?"  
Doctor: "Yes of course but I think She has legs problem"  
Danny: "What! What are you talking about?"  
Doctor: "Yes she can't walk, Maybe some accident happened to her in the past or something, I think her bones are soft, You should check her up from that Hospital" (Doctor give Danny a paper, The Hospital name and address was on it)  
Danny: (Read the paper) "OK" (He said then he saw Sam was on wheelchair, was wearing full cloth his shirt and skirt instead of bed sheet, He hold her again in his arms Bridal style)  
Doctor: "Wait! What kind relationship between you two?  
Danny: "What-What are you...asking ab..." (confuse)  
Doctor: "Are you her Husband?"  
Danny: "NO!" (Said loudly it feels like scream)  
Doctor: "Brother?"  
Danny: "No!"  
Doctor: "Who?"  
Danny: "I-I, I'm-her...cousin" (answer lately)  
Doctor: "OK, you need to sign here" (He pointed his finger and Danny sign on it)  
(He take her back at home)

to continue review please I need your support.


	5. Chapter 5: Humanity

Sam's Mermaid Chapter:5 "Humanity"

Danny: "I-I, I'm-her...cousin" (answer lately)  
Doctor: "OK, you need to sign here" (He pointed his finger and Danny sign on it)  
(He take her back at home)

Will he help her? or He will send her where she's come from?  
Let's see what will be happened? :)

Let's start,  
Sam's Mermaid Chapter:5 "Humanity"  
(After getting her legs and new life, She lost her memories,She can't remember Where was she come from? Where did she live before, Who's she?)

Danny: (He get in the Fenton's house and sat her on the sofa, Talk a long sigh)"Stand up" (Staring at her)  
Sam: (she can't understand what he said, She stare him back blankly)  
Danny: "I know you can understand my language,I said stand up." ( He spoke softly)  
Sam: (She's just staring him blankly again) Danny: "Stand Up" (He scream loudly in frustration which makes Sam shiver in horror), "I said..."  
(He held her arms and pull her up, She barely stand on her feet then he leave her arms and she fell to the ground very hurtfully, She didn't hurt like that before that's why she start weeping silently, Danny couldn't see her tears)  
Danny: "I know you are just acting like you can't run, walk or stand on your feet but Danny P-Fenton better to know everyone" (He said then look down at her,He lean down and his eyes wide, He saw she's crying and really in pain) "H-Hey look at me" (He feel guilty, He remove her hairs from her face and looked in her beautiful Amethyst eyes)  
Sam: (Her eyes was full of pure salty water) Danny: "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" (He don't know why but he feel like he's in pain and crying when he saw her tears, She looked cute when she's weeping like little Kids, Now he understood," She really can't understand his language and she's special because she's not like other girls but more beautiful then human girls he saw before, She don't know humans" He think,)

(He then pick her up and bring her in his room, She was already crying, He tried to make her calm down then he saw a scar on her elbow, He stood up and pick up the Aid Kit which was on his dresser then move towards her, He held her hand and start mending, After wrap bandage around her elbow he give her a glass water)

Sam: (She stop weeping when she look at the water, A smile spare on her face and she suddenly dipped her full hand in the glass)  
Danny: "Ugggh! What did you...It's not for playing, I give it to you for drink" (He said softly then he give her other one with smiles on his face)  
Sam: (She smiles back and take the glass from him, He took the glass back before she dips her hand again)  
Danny: "I think you're not thirsty" (He then drank it and put the jug and glass on the table beside his bed)  
Sam: (Just starting the water)  
Danny: "Come on we've to go" (He pick her up in his arms and bring her at Hospital where the Doctor told him)

-  
This chapter is too short but please review if you like it.  
To be continued -  
-


	6. Chapter 6: Help Me!

Sam mermaid chapter:6 "Help me!"  
Thanks for reviews and like my story, THANKS, ALL OF YOU SO MUCH,  
NOW ENJOY.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Danny: "Come on we have to go" (He then read the Hospital name what Doctor told him which was on the paper, He take her to the Hospital)

OoOooOooOOooOoOOooooOoOOooOoOoOOOo

Let's start,  
Sam's Mermaid Chapter 6: "Help me!"

(At the Hospital, Doctor came out from the check up room)

Doctor: "Come , We need to talk to you" (Doctor invite Danny in his personal room)  
Danny: "But where's she" (He asked)  
Doctor: "Oh right!" (Then Doctor told nurse to bring the girl in that room where they were going)  
Danny: (sits on the chair in front of Doctor) "Is she alright?"  
Doctor: "Yes, she can't stand on her feet and it's because of her soft bones, I didn't see any patient like her before, Her bones are so much sensitive like a little child,  
You need to care her so much and Who are you, I mean, Are you her.."  
Danny: "..Cousin, I'm her Cousin" (He said relax fully)  
Doctor: "So where's her Parents?"  
Danny: "OH THEY! They were died in an accident" (Danny lied because he doesn't know her life story, then a nurse get in the room with Sam on wheelchair)  
Doctor: "So do she lived with.."  
Danny: "She lived with me, I mean, With us- My Family" Doctor: "OK, What's her name?"  
Danny: "Her name! Her name is...Aamm..."  
Doctor: "You don't know her name?" (Doctor looked him in confusion, He don't know her cousin's name)  
Danny: "NO! I knew, I know, Actually her name is so much hard to keep in mind" (Danny's brain didn't work at this time to tell a fake name, He then glanced at Sam, there's a necklace in her neck and with a name in big words was on it, He read)  
Danny: "Sam! yeah that her name Sam, Sam Fenton" (the choke out and Sam was watching all the situation, She can't understand what?.)  
Doctor: "FENTON!"  
Danny: "Yes I told you we are cousins"  
Doctor: (write something on the paper then take Danny's signatures)"OK, I'm writing some medicines here, You'll purchase it from store"  
Danny: "OK" (sigh in relief)  
Doctor: "Her health really need attention, If you don't pay then you know what can happen, She need good fresh food, Vitamins for her health and for her week bones"  
Danny: "OK, I'll see what I can do" (Danny then bring Sam out of the Hospital, Purchased medicines then reached home)

(Before home he bring her at the Police station, Registration a report to find Sam parents or home, In this case, they said It's not of their work but they'll try)

(At home, Danny was examined her necklace which was on her neck)

Danny: "Sam!" (He spoke then look at in her eyes) "Is that your name?"  
Sam: (didn't reply)  
Danny: (he then stood up and walk to the kitchen leaving Sam on the sofa) "Saaam!" (He called her name loudly in rhyme sound)  
Sam: (Turn her head when she heard her name)  
Danny: "Yes! I get it" (jump in the air like he found treasure) "that is your name, Right Sam?" (glance at her)  
Sam: (Laugh when she saw Danny' jump)  
Danny: (staring at her, "She looks so beautiful when she laugh like that" He think, then start jumping again to making her laugh more)  
Sam: (Laughing, when she watch Danny jumping in the air, It makes her do naughty things like jumping, She was enjoying but not completely, Now she wanna jump too by herself,  
She tried to stand up but before she fell down Danny catch her)  
Danny: "Naughty Girl!, You must be hungry, Didn't you" (Then Danny took her to his room, sat her on the bed and get in the kitchen, cooked a healthy Dinner for her then feed it to her, then he let her sleep in his room and step out of the room then close the door behind him)  
(He thought what he'll do? He has to go on his job tomorrow, and he can't leave her alone)  
[After his parent's death, he joined Guys in White, Now he jobbed for them and he started to invent ghost catching materials/Instruments like his parents in their lab].

(He pull out his cell phone from his pocket then call Valerie who is Tucker's girlfriend)  
Danny: "Hi Valerie!"  
Valerie: "Hi Danny, How come?"  
Danny: "Actually, I really need your help!"  
Valerie: "OK, what's it?"  
Danny: "Reach at my place then I'll tell you everything"  
Valerie: "OK" (She said and hang up the phone).

(She reached Danny place)

Valerie: (ring the door bell, then she listen to Danny's voice)  
Danny: "Who's it?"  
Valrie: "Yes, I'm here"  
Danny: (peek through his window)  
Valrie: (move her hand in hey)  
Danny: (open the door)  
Valrie: (Stepped in) "Is everything is alright?"  
Danny: "Yeah, Come" (he invite her to sit on the sofa)  
Valerie: "What's the matter?"  
Danny: "There's... There's. First, you promise me you'll don't tell Tucker about it and not to tell anyone, It'll be just between you and me"  
Valerie: (Eyes wide what he want to say, It's like he's going to propose me, but I'm already Tucker's girlfriend he knows) "Y-Yes!"  
Danny: "Promise?"  
Valerie: "Promises"  
Danny: "There's... a girl upstairs"  
Valerie: (start glance at upstairs)  
Danny: "In my room"  
Valerie: "Who's she?" (the first thing she asked)  
Danny: "I don't know, I found her at sea"  
Valerie: "Show me" (they both stood up and went upstairs, Danny open the door of his room, there she saw a sleeping girl) "She"  
Danny: "And she can't understand our language"  
Valerie: "So why you call me here?"  
Danny: "You know, I can't be here every time, Will you please caring her when I'll not there? she can't stand on her feet either and how can I take care of a girl? Please, Please don't deny"  
Valerie: "OK but what I'll get in return"  
Danny: (Thought few minutes) "100 Dollars"  
Valerie: "What! Only 100 dollars?"  
Danny: "You know, I can't give you more than that, I'm not that rich" (said in sadly)  
Valerie: "OK DEAL"

OoOooOOooOOoooOooOooO

Review please Will Sam go back where's she come from if she knew?


	7. Chapter 7: What's wrong?

Sam's Mermaid chapter:7 " What's wrong?"  
OooOooOooOooooOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOooOOoOOoOOoOoOooOOooOOooOOoOooOoOO Sorry guys there's many mistakes in chapter:6 and It's because my computer don't shows it's screen and now I'm working on my Dad's laptop that's why I'm just Affraid of if he deny me to work on it, well I hope I'll not do this mistakes again.  
OooOoOoOOoOooOOooOoOooOoOOoOooOoOoOOoOoooOoOOoOOoOOoOooOOooOoOoOO

Val: "What I'll get in return?"  
Danny: "I'll give you 100 dollars $"  
Val: "Only 100 dollars"  
Danny: "I can't give you more, I'm not that rich you know"  
Val: " OK deal"  
OooOOoOOOOoOOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOooOooOoOoOOO OK SO I'm here with a new chapter:7 Let's start,

SAM'S MERMAID chapter:7 "What's wrong?"

(Second day Danny get on his job leaving Sam alone with Valirie)  
Valirie: ( It's becomes too hard to Val to looking after her because she's very naughty, Then an idea popped up in her mind, She then open the television and brought Sam in front of it on wheel chair then start changing T.V shows slowly)  
Sam: (Start laughing when she watch cartoon on it, It's Tom and Jerry show)  
Valirie: (Sigh in releif, Then she saw dust everywhere in the house and everything was not on it's right place then she start clean up the house)

Danny: (Step in the house in the evening)  
Valirie: "Danny! you're back"  
Sam: "Nanny!" (spoke loud in happiness with her wide eyes like Danny comes at home after many years)  
Danny: "Yes!" (Danny said cutely and smiles widely when he listen Sam's voice) "I bought something for you" (He said then open the shoper which was in his hand and take out a dress he bought, then shows her)  
Sam: (try to catch the dress, She like it so much and it's a beatiful black dress)  
Danny: (Give it to her and told Val to help her to dress up, Then Danny sit's on the sofa, sigh, then saw clean house, he turn and call Valirie down stairs)  
Val: "Yes Danny?"  
Danny: "You did it?"  
Val: "I did what?"  
Danny: "Clean home?"  
Val: "OH yes! I did" (smiles)  
Danny: "Why? I could do it when I come back"  
Val: "It's OK Danny, Don't worry, I'll do it unless I'm here"  
Danny: "But..." (before he complete they listen Sam's voice)  
Sam: "Valiee!" (Sam call Valirie's name)  
Danny: "Valley!?" Val: "Yes she call me that" (sadly)  
Danny: "Ha,Ha, It's funny" (Laugh)  
Val: "Yup I know, Nanny is not bad too"  
Danny: "Is she ready? I wanna take her out."  
Val: "Out? OK, Yes she get dressed and now she need some make up" (Valirie then reach up stairs in Danny's room and open the door then scream)  
Danny: "What's wrong?" (He then rush up stairs and get in the room then his eyes and mouth wide open)  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Maybe it's enough for today,  
WHY VALIRIE SCREAM?  
WHAT IF SAM BECOMES MERMAID AGAIN?  
WHAT IF SHE FELL FROM THE BED?  
WHAT CAN HAPPENED?  
TELL ME IN REVIEWS AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT THEN I WORK ON NEXT CHAPTER.  
WHAT HAPPENED NEXT? SEE IN NEXT CHAPTER: 8 -


	8. Chapter 8: Maybe we can be frineds

Sam's Mermaid chapter:8 "Maybe we can be friends"  
OooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOooooOoOoOOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOo

Danny: "Is she ready? I wanna take her out."  
Val: "Out? OK, Yes she get dressed and now she need some make up" (Valirie then reach up stairs in Danny's room and open the door then scream)  
Danny: "What's wrong?" (He then rush up stairs and get in the room then his eyes and mouth wide open)  
OoOooOooOooOooOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOOoOOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO Chapter:8 "Maybe we can be friends"  
(Sam was on the chair and her full face looks like painting sheet, She make up on her face by herself and She looked worse)  
Danny: (laugh) "Hahahaha! You lo-oks s-so funny-y" (He spoke during laugh)  
Sam: (When she saw Danny laughing face she laugh too and shows her teeth which was colorful too)  
Danny: (then he serious) "but It's not possible, Girls beauty metarials... in my room?" (confuse)  
Val: "Yes I bring that here"  
Danny: "but..."  
Val: "I sat her on the chair and just only use eyeliner then you call me, I didn't know she'll do this"

(Then Valirie get her ready again and Danny bring her out and get in the car, He shows her most of the place and they reached at Garden, He pick her up in his arms and took her out of the car, They sat on the ground in the garden, So many butterflies were around them)  
Sam: (She looks so happy, Danny saw it)

Danny: (then he starts feeling starange, He wanted to sing now, Sing something but he don't know what, He start chanting)  
Sam: (Turns her face towards Danny when she listen his voice and intersted)  
Danny: (when he saw her he start singing automatically)  
"When you'll give my answers?,  
The questions I ask you can't understood.

When you'll tell me where's your home?,  
Then I'll carry you where you wanna go.

This is so much hard to sense you,  
Can't you say such things to me?

Some times I think'Will I leave you alone,  
I'll love, If you always be with me.  
Why you're so sensitive,  
Why you're so cute,  
When you'll be active,  
Then I'll salute.

Sam: (laugh but his voice makes her feeling like she listen this sound before)  
Danny: (smiles during the song) "OH little poor girl where you come from'  
Tell me the way then I'll take you home.

If I ask you to stay with me, Will you nod in yes?,  
Then I'll give you my all life,  
We'll love, We'll..." (He stop singing,"Where I'm going? What am I singing? We can't..., Well maybe we can be friends"He think and smile)  
Danny: (Glance at Sam) "Best friends" (eyes half close)  
(then they got back at home)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 I know this and chapter 7 was too short, I'm trying to working hard.  
Will she learn to speak in their language?  
Will she understand what they all saying?  
Will she can be a perfect girl?  
Review please, I really realy need your support then I can work on next chapter:9

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9: Get Memories Back

**Sam's Mermaid chapter: 9 "Get Memories Back"**  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **: Will she ever remember her own parents? (sally yang)**  
 **Saiha Phantom: No because she didn't saw them in her life, there was Golden Fish who looks after her.**  
 **Cindy M 19: The questions are good I love it, you update very fast.**  
 **Saiha Phantom: Yes because I'm afraid if I leave it incomplete or if I face any problem then I can't complete it or If my mind change, I leave it un complete and start new one,**  
 **I don't want to leave this story incomplete there's many problem I have but I want to complete it quickly.**

 **(Thanks all of you again to like my story) ENJOY WITH NEW chapter.9**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(He stop singing, Where I'm going? What am I singing? We can't..., well maybe we can be friends He think and smile)  
Danny: (Glance at Sam) "Best friends" (eyes half close)  
(Then they got back at home)

00000OooOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOooOOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOooOoOOoOOoOoOOoO00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sam's Mermaid chapter: 9 "Get Memories Back"**

(After a month Sam learn to stand on her feet, now she can walk and run too but sometimes she fell down when she runs.)

Valerie: "Danny, I m done my work, now she can take care of herself, my work finish here is finished now I should go."  
Danny: "Are you sure she can? Well OK! Then I'll take the rest of the responsibility to take care of her" (Deep in thoughts.)  
Valerie: "OK be careful" (smiles then steps towards the main door.)  
Danny: "Wait Valerie" (makes her stop)  
Valerie: (turns) "Yes?"  
Danny: "Does Tucker know about this? Did he ask something?"  
Valerie: "No! He doesn't know and he ask one day where I got a job?"  
Danny: "...Then what? Did you told him?" (Worried)  
Val: "OH! Come on, calm down, I told you don't worry about it and yes I told him, I work at your house and it's my job."  
Danny: "But... How c..."  
Val: "I told him, I got a job to cleaning your house, don t worry" (she said quickly)  
Danny: (lost in deep thoughts then sigh) "will he come here?"  
Val: "No!"  
Danny: "Will he come here?"(He repeats.) Val: "No! ...I'm so confused on why you don't want to tell your best friend about this?"  
Danny: "You know he always tries to set someone with me"  
Val: "OH yup! But he does this because he care about you"  
Danny: "I ...Know but I..."  
Val: "...Well It's OK and don't worry" (smiles then again stepped towards the door)  
Danny: "Wait!" (Stops her again)  
Val: "Now what?"  
Danny: (smiles) "Thanks"  
Val: "Not welcome" (joked)  
Danny: (laugh then waves goodbye)  
Val: (Valerie goes home)  
Danny: (Goes upstairs in his room and Sam was not there) "Sam!" (Calls her name)"Sam where are you?"(He searched everywhere in the house but she was not in house)"SAM!"(He said worriedly)  
Sam: (Feeling hungry, then she goes in the kitchen for the first time by herself when Danny was talking with Valerie and he didn't notice, she saw weird things in kitchen, She saw the water tap and turned it on, water rushed down, her eyes wide in happiness, She sat in the basin like it's a bathtub, It's too short to her but she adjust)  
Danny: (checks in the kitchen and then he found her but his eyes were wide at the moment) "SAM! What are you doing there?" (Pull her out of the basin.)  
Sam: (Tries to get in again but Danny stops her, Her hairs and cloths were wet).  
Danny: "Sam! Maybe Val is right, this is too hard to..."  
Sam: "2 haad, 2 haad, 2 haad..." (Teasing Danny)  
Danny: "Stop it" (scream)  
Sam: (stop but start again to teasing him) "2 haad, 2 haad"  
Danny: "Aaggghh! Come here" (he try to catch her hand but she survive from his grip, he start chasing her)  
Sam: (runs silently and then hides behind a door, and keep holding her breath)  
Danny: "Sam! I know you are here somewhere, please come out" (no response) "OK I'm going" (He then make noise from his feet to pretend he's gone)  
Sam: (peeks out from the door then rushes out of the room)  
Danny: (He was behind her in invisible form, then accidentally catch her, make her scream) "I got you, hahahaha" (he laughs when he saw her face)  
Sam: (She s scared and her face looks horrible, like she'll start crying any time)  
Danny: (laugh more on her) Sam: (Starts crying)  
Danny: "OK, OK, You like water right? Then today we are going at beach, Happy?"  
Sam: (can't understand what he's saying but she stops crying when she saw him to saying something)

 **(First Danny takes her to the shopping mall)**

(They stepped in)

Danny: "Sam, do not touch anything and don't say anything to strangers, understand?" (Danny said hoping she'll understood)  
Sam: "unstan, unstan" (start teasing him again)  
Danny: "Sam you!" (Put his fingers on his lips, making her understand to be quite)  
Sam: (stops but when they reach the cloths shop, Sam tries to say something again but Danny put his finger on her lips)  
Clothes retailers: "What style of cloths you want?" Danny: "Take out this one" (pointed at the dress he choose for Sam)  
Clothes retailer: (took out the dress then put it in front of Danny)  
Danny: "Sam, you like it?"  
Sam: "You!" Clothes retailer: (step towards other customers who was there from past few minutes and they bought something, they don't have a credit card, they paid $80 but Clothes retailer hides dollar in his pocket and told them, they only paid $70)  
Sam: (she was watching them fighting, she try to say something again)  
Danny: (but Danny again put his finger on her lips)  
Sam: (push him backwards and scream) "You!" (She saw everyone watching her then she glance at the Clothes retailer)  
(Everyone who was near them in the mall listen her voice and crowd around the shop)  
Danny: "Sam!?"  
Sam: (She was staring and pointed at the Clothes retailer)"YOU!" (Spoke again)  
Clothes retailer: (he s afraid, "maybe she saw me" He think and give s the customers their money back)  
Sam: (still pointing at him, actually she's trying to say something long, she like a dress which was behind the Clothes retailer, it was black beautiful dress)  
Danny: (held her hand and drag her out of the mall) "What did you do Sam?" (Held his head in his hand) "We are going back at home"  
(Then customer who was fighting in the mall with clothes retailers rush towards them)  
Customers: "Thank you so much girl, God bless you, Be happy always" (said to Sam)  
Sam: "...You!"  
Danny: "Her means you too, but why are you saying all of this?"  
Customers: "She got us back our money, thank you so much girl" (then they leave)  
Danny: (Thinks harder then laughs)" did you really do that?"  
Sam: (pull Danny s hand and makes him get in the mall again)  
Danny: (can't understand what she's trying to tell him)  
Sam: (she drag him back in the mall and in that shop again then pointed again at the clothes retailer)  
Danny: "Sam! Come on we have to go" (Don't want to face any difficulty then pull her hand)  
Sam: "Nanny!" (She pointed again at the dress)  
Danny: (then Danny realize what she was trying to said so long)"Oho! So this is what you are saying?"  
Clothes retailer: "What me?" (Worriedly)  
Danny: "No! Behind you" (then he bought that dress for her)

 **(Then they reach at the seaside)**

Danny: (take her towards the bench in front of the sea, they sat there)  
Sam: (looks at the sea water then something flash in her mind)  
(Few minutes later sun starts setting down)  
Sam: (Something forcing her to remember what she forgot, now a flash come through her mind then she lost in thoughts)

 **FLASH BACK:**

Golden Fish: "You have to go, you should go, I know you are the last mermaid in the sea but we can't found a perfect place to hide you,  
I just know it s my responsibility to save your life"  
Sam: "But we don't know humans, if they try to kill me? No! I don't go anywhere to leave the sea"  
Golden Fish: "Nobody will try to kill you, you are not going to say anything now, you ll do what I said, you are going and that's it, do you want to say anything now?"  
Sam: "NO!" (Sadly)  
Golden Fish: "Take it .This is the last reminder pearl of this sea, eat it and eat it when you reach out of the sea water because humans can't take breath in the sea,  
When you eat it you'll change in a human girl" (say s softly)  
Sam: "Please, I don't want to go, Humans are bad and how will I understand their language? I will not eat it." (She doesn t want to leave the sea and her friends and home)  
Golden Fish: "Eat!" (She said and they all force her to eat it because they all care about her and want to save her life)  
Sam: (she ate it) "NO! NO! I'm not going to..." (She become human and fell unconscious)

 **Flash Back End:**

Sam: (now she remember everything about the sea and her life, her eyes wide when her memories back)  
Danny: (he s confused when he saw her worried face, she was staring at the sea, like she lost something in there, and he tried to bring her consciousness but then...)  
Sam: (spoke) "ON! M'I ton gniog erehwyna, I on tnaw ot evael eht aes" (she cried)  
Danny: "Sam!" ("What's she saying? Is she speaking in her language?" He thought).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Is she speaking in her language?**  
 **Will she stay with Danny? Or Will she get back in the sea and leave Danny alone again?**  
 **Will Danny always be alone in his life?**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	10. Chapter 10: Fear

**Sam's Mermaid Chapter: 10 "Fear"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thanks for Reviews And here we go,

Sam: (Now she remember everything about the sea and her life, her eyes widens when her memories back)  
Danny: (He was confused when he saw her worried face, she was staring at the sea, like she lost something in there, and he tried to bring her consciousness but then...)  
Sam: (spoke) "ON! M'I ton gniog erehwyna, I on tnaw ot evael eht aes" (she cried) [actually she's saying "No! I'm not going anywhere I not want to leave the sea"]  
Danny: "Sam!" ("What's she saying? Is she speaking in her language?" He thought).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Sam's Mermaid chapter: 10 "Fear"**_

Sam: "OOOOON!" (She screams loud, tears come down on her cheek, she stood from the bench and rush towards the sea)  
Danny: "Sam!" (Runs behind her and catches her before she jumped in the sea)  
Sam: (turns around then scream after looking at Danny face like he's going to kill her, she begin struggling to survive from his grip)  
Danny: "Sam? Are you alright? What happened to you?" (Very worried about her)  
Sam: "Pleh! Pleh!T'nod eveal em, Eh tnaw ot llik em" (she screams " Help! Help! Don't leave me, He want to kill me" with all her strength and weeping harder)  
Danny: "Sam! What are you saying...? (She starts to pull his hair but he don't let her go) "What are you doing?...Sam!"(He tried to control her but then...)  
Sam: (She bites him on the neck but this time with her human teeth)  
Danny: (leaves her)  
Sam: (She jump in the water but can't breathe and fell unconscious)  
Danny: (rush towards her and pull her out of the water, Tries to bring her back to consciousness but she didn't wake up, He was in so much fear after what happened, He had tears in his eyes, He then bring her to the Hospital again).

 **At Hospital:**

Valerie: "What's wrong Danny? Is she OK?"  
Danny: "No! She's not, she was normal all day but..."  
Val: "but what Danny?"  
Danny: "She start to spoke in weird language and tried to jump in the sea and when I caught her she started beating me like I'm a Monster"  
Val: "What! You said she spoke in weird language, didn t she?"  
Danny: "Yes she did"  
Val: "Then maybe she remember everything, her past life, her language, her home?"  
Danny: (stares in Valerie s eyes in hope and fear mixed emotion then lowers his head) "I don't know" (sadly)  
Val: "Why are you so much sad, you should be Happy, she remembers everything, now she can return to her home" (smiles)  
Danny: "I don't know" (were the words he said, sadly)

(Doctor come out from the checkup room)  
Danny: (rushes towards the Doctor hopefully) "Is she alright? What happened to her? (He said quickly)  
Doctor: "Yes, She's just fell unconscious because of water, she's truly perfect, and why did you bring her here?"  
Danny: "No! She not, she did weird things tonight, She's ..."  
Doctor: "...Can you please tell me everything that happened?"  
Danny: (Glance towards Valerie then turns towards Doctor) "She...She doesn t know our language."  
Doctor: "So what kind of language she speaks?"  
Danny: "I don't know"  
Val: "You can explain everything Danny."  
Danny: (looks at her then lowers his head) "I-I found her from the sea, She didn't know how to stand on her feet neither to talk to us, we took care of her and tonight when we went to the beach, She suddenly begins speaking in weird language and begins acting like I'm a Monster for her, She tried to jump in the sea then falls unconscious (He finished sadly)  
Doctor: (after few minutes thinking) "OK, that means she had lost her memory and now It's back. Maybe she falls down or jump in the sea because of an accident that was has happened with her in the past" Danny: "If that was an accident so why did she tried to jump in the sea? She should have to afraid of the sea"  
Doctor: "Maybe there was something important with her she don't want to lose in the sea, like her parents or sister/brother?"  
Danny: (stares at the ground) "I don't know" (sadly)  
Val: "Doctor! Can we take her home now?"  
Doctor: "No! She need to be here unless she don't wake up"  
Val: "OK, Danny I'll stay here with her, you should rest, now go home"  
Danny: "No I'm alright here, you go, and I ll stay"  
Val: "Danny... are you sure?"  
Danny: (look at her) "Yes"  
Val: "So I'll stay here too... with you"  
Danny: "No! You should go, Tucker will be waiting for you?"  
Val: "It's OK I'm here"  
(They both take seat beside Sam)

 **(NEXT MORNING):**  
Danny: (Danny was on the chair watching Sam impatiently, He didn't sleep at all last night)  
Val: (Her head was on Danny's shoulder all night sleeping)  
Sam: (Starts moving her hand slowly and mumbling something)  
Danny: (Rush towards her leaving Valerie's head to bump the chair)"Sam...Sam wake up! Sam? Are you alright"  
Val: "oww!" (Opens her eyes and found Sam slowly wake up, She step towards her) "Danny! You shouldn't wake her up...wait I'll call Doctor" (Val then call the Doctor)  
Doctor: (checks her) "She's not completely awake, She needs to rest, you should leave her alone" (then Doctor leaves Sam alone and closes the door behind him)  
Val: "Is there any canteen for breakfast or restaurant?"  
Danny: "I don't know"  
Val: "Why are you saying 'I don't know' since night?"  
Danny: (staring at the ground) "I don't know"  
Val: "Oh... OK I'm going to find something for breakfast. Do you want anything?"  
Danny: "NO!" Val: (Stared confusingly at him) "Oo-Kayyy!" (Then gets on her way)

Sam: (After a few minutes she wakes up, now she forgets where she was after the sea, opens her eyes, staring at the room she was in)  
Danny: (He ask Doctor to see her again, Doctor agrees, then he rushes towards the room she was in.)  
Sam: (eyes wide when she saw someone was peeking in the room)  
Danny: (he saw she was awake, then stepped in the room)  
Sam: (eyes even more wide when she saw a boy coming towards her 'two tails "she thought then fear in her eyes)  
Danny: "Sam are you alright?" Sam: "Peek yawa! Peek yawa!" (Screams loudly with tears)[And she said keep away! keep away!]  
Danny: "Sam? What happened to you? Sam?" (Worried)  
Sam: (she again starts scream and fear to him like he's a killer and he's here to kill her)  
Danny: (hold her then call to the Doctor)  
(Doctor frown emoticon Give her Anesthesia medicine and she fall asleep again)

Danny: (Comes out with tears in his eyes)  
Val: "What's wrong Danny?" (Two ice creams and two burgers were in her hands)  
Danny: (just crying)  
Val: "Danny? Is-Is she alright?" (Worried)  
Danny: "She's-She's not acting like her"  
Val: (sigh in relief) "What did she do?"  
Danny: "When I got in the room she begins screaming, she doesn t remember me, she s afraid of me, she s not acting like her"  
Val: "Danny!" (Puts a hand on his shoulder) "She's acting like her, She's afraid of you because now you are a stranger for her, she remember her past life Danny"  
Danny: "No! If she remember everything so why doesn t she remember me, something happened with her"  
Val: "Calm down Danny. You know she's a stranger. You don't know anything about her and you was about to help her when she remembers everything. You'll carry her to her place. Won t you?" Danny: "Yes but... Val: "She should go at her home. She need it, you d done much for her, now let her go"  
Danny: (tears rushing through his eyes)  
Val: "Oh Danny! You are crying for a stranger"  
(Doctor come out)  
Danny: (look towards the Doctor)  
Doctor: " Sorry for this, I think she's mental, She's afraid from her own feets"  
Danny: (eyes wide)" What!"  
Doctor: "Yes now we should send her at mental hospital, you can go now, and when she gets better I'll call you"  
Danny: (didn't reply)  
Val: OK, Let go Danny" (held Danny's arm)  
Danny: "Wait" (then turn towards Doctor) "Can I meet her last time, please"  
Doctor: "OK, but you can just see her, Go"  
Danny: (rushes towards the room and gets in. He saw Sam was sleeping. He step towards her, stroke his hand on her head then Kisses her forehead with tears in his eyes, He doesn t want her to go away from him)

 **NEXT DAY: AT DANNY'S HOUSE**

Danny: (can't sleep all night,He was feeling so alone, He was just thinking about her, He doesn t want her to leave him. Doesn t want her to go far from him. He was crying and trying to forget about her but couldn't)

 _ **"You're always in my Dreams,**_  
 _ **"Always in my Heart,**_  
 _ **"Always in my soul,**_  
 _ **"You're leave here alone.**_

 _ **"You're always in my Sense,**_  
 _ **"Always in my Thoughts,**_  
 _ **"Always in my Mind,**_  
 _ **"I'm feeling here alone.**_

 _ **"Every time I miss you so,**_  
 _ **"But you don't know,**_  
 _ **"My heart is beating fast,**_  
 _ **"Please don't you go so far.**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Will she come back?**  
 **Will she remember Danny?**  
 **Tell me in review, if you like the song?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings

**Sam Mermaid Chapter: 11 "Feelings"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Danny: (can't sleep all night, He was feeling so alone, He was just thinking about her, He doesn't want her to leave him. Doesn t want her to go far from him. He was crying and trying to forget about her but couldn t)_

 _"You're always in my Dreams,_  
 _"Always in my Heart,_  
 _"Always in my soul,_  
 _"You're here alone._

 _"You're always in my Sense,_  
 _"Always in my Thoughts,_  
 _"Always in my Mind,_  
 _"I'm feeling alone._

 _"Every time I miss you so,_  
 _"But you don't know,_  
 _"My heart is beating fast,_  
 _"Please don't you go so far._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sam Mermaid Chapter: 11 "Feelings"**

Danny: ("Maybe...I should go and check on her" he thought then stood up and rushed out of the room but then he froze where he was when he listened to a familiar voice)  
Sam: "Nanny!" (She was calling his name from out of the main door and knocking on the door) "Nanny! Nanny!" (The door was lose and suddenly open when Sam push the door, she stepped in) "Nanny!" (Screaming his name loud)  
Danny: (couldn't move just frozen on the place when he saw her, and tears automatically begin slipping down on his cheeks. He's breathing heavily)  
Sam: "Nanny!" (Searches in the T.V room then the Kitchen) "Nanny! Nanny!" (Then she rush upstairs)  
Danny: (Couldn't say anything, he opened his mouth to speak but no words come out. He felt his heavy chest like there's so much things he want to say, Is this a dream" He thought, He saw her coming up the stairs)  
Sam: "Nanny!" (She called again his name loudly again and gets in his room, she was really worried about him. She couldn't see Danny. When she came out of Danny s room and turned her face she saw him with tears in his ocean blue eyes.) Danny: (Watching her with his wide watery eyes but couldn't help himself to move)  
Sam: "Nanny!" (Screams in happiness and rush to him. She hugs him with her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder)  
Danny: (Now he feels the burden in his chest was less now. His tears begin rushing down from his ocean blue eyes then he hugs her back and held her waist) "Please-don't-leave me-alone" (he spoke in sobs, his head on her shoulder in her hairs) "Don't-leave-me-alone again,..(Sobs)... please"  
Sam: (Raises her head and looks at him. She then begins feeling like she's in so much pain instead of him when she saw him crying. She starts crying too. Now she can understand his feelings. How much pain he was in. So she hugged him even more tightly)  
Danny: (when he heard her crying too he raises his head) "Why are you crying?" (He spoke gently, then started wiping away tears from her lovely face) "Sam..."  
Sam: (She rests her head on his chest)  
Danny: (He puts his chin on her head, and keeps holding her) "Don't go"  
(Then the main door suddenly opened and some agents of Doctors stepped in, they looked at Danny and Sam)  
"Mr. Fenton" (Danny turns towards them then walked down stairs in front of them) "We are here to tell you she's alright and that she only knows you in this town. She only was calling your name so long that s why she's back and this is too hard to understand her, How do you understand?... well we are late, bye" (They explained then they left his house.)

Danny: (thought about something and smiles with his ocean blue eyes then turned his back and looked at Sam who was upstairs)  
Sam: (smiles back)  
Danny: (Runs upstairs towards her Happily. He then picked her up above his head and swung her around again and again then stops and accidently kisses her on the lips. He then realizes what he is doing. He pulled away with wide eyes) "I'm-I'm sorry" (blushing)  
Sam: (Tries to kiss him again but he turns his face and she kissed on his cheek)  
Danny: "Okay!" (He then kissed her cheeks too but playfully) "Come on we've to go" (He drags her into his room and prepares her because he was planning to take her out. He brushes her hair then sets them in new hair style)

 _(Then Danny drove them to Pizza Huts. They went inside and ordered a Pizza)_  
(A waiter comes and places the pizza he order in front of them)  
Danny: "I know you are hungry" (smiles)  
Sam: (smiles and begins eating her pizza slice which was in front of her)  
(After they finished eating they were about to get in Danny s car)  
Danny: "Sam?"  
Sam: (She saw water on the road. She tried to touch it but Danny pull her away before she touched the ground. Then she tried again.)  
Danny: "Sam what are you doing?"  
Sam: (just staring at the water on the road)  
Danny: "Sam?"  
Sam: "Aes!" Danny: "What?" (Confused)  
Sam: "Aes!"(She pointed her fingers towards the water. She's saying sea in her language)  
Danny: "Oh Sam!"(He then pulls her and they get in the car)  
Sam: (But she was still staring at the water by peeking through the car window)

 _ **AT HOME: In the Evening"**_  
Danny: (he was so much happy he could get her back but he was also sad about her if she returns to her home. Then what will he do?) "Sam" (he said)  
Sam: (look towards him. she was on the his bed preparing to sleep)  
Danny: "Sam, I know you remember everything..." (He sat beside her on the bed) "...Can you please tell me where your home is?" (Hope in his eyes. He wants her to always be happy but on the other side he doesn t want to let her go. He really doesn t want her to leave him)  
Sam: (nods in understanding. now she can understand what ever Danny said but only what Danny says) "Aes!" (She said again)  
Danny: "What Aes?" Sam: "Aes! Aes!" (She tries to make him understand but then she drags him down in the kitchen and opens the water tap) "Aes!"  
Danny: "What is it Sam?...Wait are you saying, saying.." (He still couldn't understand because he doesn t know what s she's saying and still confused)  
Sam: (nods her head in yes)  
Danny: "What...But... How ...You, Well maybe it's time for sleep, we'll talk about it later" (He puts the bed sheets on Sam. He then kisses her forehead and stepped out of the room)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Will he understand her?**_  
 _ **Will she return back the sea?**_  
 _ **Or Will they understand each other and always live together?**_

 _ **Well Thanks again, I can't do this but It's all cause of my friends**_


	12. Chapter 12: Surprised

**Sam's Mermaid chapter 12 "SURPRISED"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _AT HOME: In the Evening"_

Danny: (he was so much happy he could get her back but he was also sad about her if she returns to her home. Then what will he do?) "Sam" (he said)

Sam: (look towards him. she was on the his bed preparing to sleep)

Danny: "Sam, I know you remember everything..." (He sat beside her on the bed) "...Can you please tell me where your home is?" (Hope in his eyes. He wants her to always be happy but on the other side he doesn't want to let her go. He really doesn't want her to leave him)

Sam: (nods in understanding. now she can understand what ever Danny said but only what Danny says) "Aes!" (She said again)

Danny: "What Aes?"

Sam: "Aes! Aes!" (She tries to make him understand but then she drags him down in the kitchen and opens the water tap) "Aes!"

Danny: "What is it Sam?...Wait are you saying, saying.." (He still couldn't understand because he doesn't know what's she's saying and still confused)

Sam: (nods her head in yes)

Danny: "What...But... How ...You, Well maybe it's time for sleep, we'll talk about it later" (He puts the bed sheets on Sam. He then kisses her forehead and stepped out of the room)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sam's Mermaid chapter "Surprised"**

 ** _NEXT MORNING:_**  
Danny: "Sam, please come out. I'm already late." (Knocks on bathroom door and holding clothes in his other hand)  
Sam: "Tiaw!" (She told him to wait then starts bathing/playing again with the water in the bath tub)  
Danny: "Saam! OK I'm coming back in few minutes by then you should come out unless (Danny said screaming out loud. Then he walks to the kitchen, when he arrived he prepared food for breakfast then he ran back upstairs to his room. But this time before he calls her name he froze when he listened to the song his mom sang to him when he's not asleep)  
Sam: (singing the song that boy sang when she injured him)  
"Blue, Blue na na na,"  
Danny: (lost his memory again after a long time till she meet Sam. He was lost in the song she sang. His eyes widened and water came out when he remember his mom, Dad and sister again) "Mom" (he said and opens the door like his Mom's behind it)  
Sam: (stops singing when she saw him there)  
Danny: "Sam!"(His thoughts disappeared when he saw her in the tub with clothes on)"...You are wasting your time. Nobody takes a bath with their clothes on? Now get out of here! I'm already really late for work." (Screaming. After taking a bath Danny comes out without his shirt on)  
Sam: (eyes wide when she saw a big scar on his chest)  
Danny: (notices she was watching him so long. "Why she's watching me like this?" then he understood she was staring at his scar) "A girl hurt me when I was young"  
Sam: (Now she realizes he's the boy who she injured badly and she was searching for him so long. She tried to touch the scar which was on his chest but he suddenly puts on his shirt and get out of the room. She follows him)  
Danny: (downstairs then pick his case bag up, places his laptop in it then closes it) "Sam I'm going to work and you'll be alone here. You can watch television until I come back OK. And wait don't open the door or say anything if someone comes OK, and if you are hungry then go in Kitchen there'll be pancakes waiting for you in the fridge. I'll be back" (he said and place a kiss on her forehead then steps towards the door)  
Sam: "Nanny!" (Makes him stop and turn around. she rush to him and kissed his cheek which made him blush)  
Danny: (blushes harder but doesn't return the kiss) "Bye" (waving his hand and still smiling. He was happy on the inside)  
Sam: (Smiles back and waves back until Danny is gone)  
Danny: (returns back to the door and locked it from outside. He doesn't want Tucker making jokes on him neither does he want to face any problem to lose her)  
Sam: (first she watch television but then she feels bored after a few minutes passed, she then feels like she need something to eat. So she goes in the kitchen opened the fridge and takes out the pancakes. After an hour she thought about Danny, when will he come back and clean the home but he'll be so tired then she thinks about cleaning the house for him. After cleaning she gets in the kitchen and begins making lunch for Danny)  
Danny: (When he came back home he saw lots of dust at the stairs. He was confused and gets in , then he saw cushion s on the floor step by step decorated he was still confused then he saw smoke was coming out of the kitchen and a coughing voice) "Sam!" (He said screaming her name and rushes toward the kitchen) "Sam!" (He screams again then he saw she was with the wall of kitchen far away from the stove but still coughing harder. He turns off the stove. The food that was on the stove was burnt. He doesn't know what it is)  
Sam: (Still coughing harder and out of the breath)  
Danny: "Sam!" (He coughs too but not like her. He takes her out of the kitchen and they breathe easily again. Danny gives Sam a glass of water) "Why did you do that? I could do it by myself when I get back" (screaming)  
Sam: "N-Nanny!" (Scared from his anger and starts weeping)  
Danny: (softens) "I'm Sorry...I know you did this for me" (Wipes her tears, then strokes her face) "I'm so sorry"  
Sam: "Nanny! evigrof em" (rests her head on his chest) [Danny! Forgive me]

 _ **At Night:**_  
Danny: "Sam please tell me where's your home? Your country? Your city? Your parents? Anything about you?"  
Sam: "Aes!" [Sea]  
Danny: "What are you saying? Is there anybody who's chasing you? Who threw you in the sea? And..."  
Sam: "...Sea! Sea!"  
Danny: "What Sam?"  
Sam: "Sea! Sea, Sea!"  
Danny: "Is that your home?"  
Sam: "She nods her head in yes"  
Danny: "Really? Your home is across the sea?"  
Sam: (She held her head, then nods her head in yes)"Sey!" [Yes]  
Danny: "OK then we'll go to the sea tomorrow .But first you have to promise me, you'll not do anything like you did before" Okay Sam: (Nods her head in a yes)  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **_OK THEN I'M WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER AND THE QUESTION IS:_**

 ** _WILL SHE LIVE HIM AND RETURN THE SEA?_**  
 ** _YOU'LL FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER 13_**


	13. Chapter 13: Again at the sea

**Sam's Mermaid chapter 13: "Again at the sea"**

 ** _Thank you so much to for the likes and reviews,_**  
 _ **Here you go**._  
 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Danny: "Really? Your home is across the sea?"  
Sam: (She held her head, then nods her head in yes)"Sey!" [Yes]  
Danny: "OK then we'll go to the sea tomorrow .But first you have to promise me, you'll not do anything like you did before" Okay Sam: (Nods her head in a yes)  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Sam's Mermaid chapter 13: "Again at the sea"**_

(They arrive at the sea)  
Danny: "Sam! Why are you staring at the sea like this...? (Slaps his head) "...How foolish I am, If your Home is somewhere across the sea. So should we go by car or airplane? Why are we here...Let's go" (holds her hand)  
Sam: (But she removes his hand and run towards the sea again)  
Danny: "SAM!" (He screams loudly. He thought she is what she did before. He runs towards her but before he reaches her.)  
Sam: (She leans down and cups her hands and fills them with water and throws it on Danny, and giggles)  
Danny: (gasps as the cold water touches his skin. He looks at her then he clams down, slowly a naughty smirk appears on his face. He took off his shirt then rushes into water and begins throwing water on her)  
Sam: (first she gasps then they both begin playing like little kids)  
Danny: (suddenly he saw some fishes moving around Sam) "Sam" (He whispers)  
Sam: (looks down and giggles in happiness because they were her friends, Ashfish, Golden fish, Rosefish and other some friends. She cups her hand and picks them up with water, so they can be alive out of the sea)  
Danny: "Sam?..H-how can you do this?" (He wonders and saw tears in her eyes when she's looking at the fishes)  
Sam: (Places her friends back in the sea. Then takes Danny s hands up with one hand and she cups her other hand again and fills it with water. Fishes come into her hand by their self, she then place them in Danny's hands with water)  
Danny: (eyes wide. He wonders how she can do such things. He smiles widely in excitement then places them in sea again but the fishes begins moving around him, it looks like they like him. His eyes still wide in wonder, when he looks at Sam again, there was still tears in her eyes)"Sam?"  
Sam: (begins crying, she really wants to go back to her home, but she couldn't)

 _"I'm walking, I'm running so long,"_  
 _"I'm tired, can't reach my home,"_  
 _"So distance, then distance, more distance in my way,"_  
 _"Far so far you are my home."_

Danny: "Sam? What's wrong? Are you alright?" (Places a hand on her shoulder, worried about her)  
Sam: (rushes into him and holds him tightly, crying in his chest)  
Danny: "I know you miss your home so much...I promise you'll return to your home soon. I'll carry you there...Now calm down"

 _"You ll return to your home soon"_

 _"But you don t know where"_

 _"You re lost in this world"_

 _"And you re so afraid"_

Sam: "Me evil ereh Nanny, Uoy ydaerla etelpmoc ruoy esimorp, Knaht uoy tub I tan'c nruter" (She said while crying) [I live here Danny, you already complete your promise, Thank you but I can't return]  
Danny: (couldn't understood what she said) "OK now calm down or..."  
Sam: (raises her head to see him)  
Danny: "Or This!" (Throws water on her makes her making her gasp)  
Sam: (forgets crying and starts playing with him)

(A few minutes later)

Danny: "OK come here and let s eat lunch" (He said and drags her up on the beach. Opens the basket he took with him and takes out the Sandwiches, puts them in plates and place one in front of Sam)  
Sam: (after she finish s her lunch quickly she runs towards the sea again)  
Danny: "Sam, don't go there alone"  
Sam: (she stops and sits a little far away from the water and just lets the waves touch her feet)  
Danny: (sighs and take a bit of his sandwich)  
Sam: (she slowly begins singing the song that nanny sang while he was a little boy)  
Danny: (eyes wide then looks at her. His sandwich drops from his hand to the ground)  
Sam: (turn her head to look at him then stood up and get in the sea but still singing song)  
"Blue, blue na, na, na"  
Danny: (suddenly the little girls face appears in his mind who injured him when he was little instead of her [Sam] when he saw her)  
Sam: (puts her head in the water) Danny: "Sam!" (He screams and runs towards her)  
Sam: (suddenly jumps out of the sea when she couldn't breathe)  
Danny: (holds her when she coughs)  
Sam: "Nanny!" (Glance at his scar)  
Danny: "Yes! Come on" (trying to take her out)  
Sam: (but she held his wrist)  
Danny: (looks into her eyes)  
Sam: "Blue, blue na na na" (begins singing again, trying to make him realize)  
Danny: "How-How do you know this song?"  
Sam: (sing continuously and begins touch his chest where the scar was)  
Danny: (staring at her "How do she know this song? Why s she's acting so weird?" He thinks. After a few minutes later he realizes his scar has disappeared)  
Sam: (now stops and stares in his eyes)  
Danny: "Are- are you- you're that ... girl?" (Surprised)  
Sam: "Nods in yes"  
Danny: "No you can't because Tuck told me he saw her tail after she bite me, I mean she was a mermaid but you-you are a human girl, aren t you?"  
Sam: "Nods in No"  
Danny: "No!"  
Sam: "N-N..On!" (She nod again in no)  
Danny: "So ...Are-are you a... Mermaid?"  
Sam: (Nod in yes)  
Danny: "What! But-but..."  
Sam: (...puts her finger on his lips) "Me I Meno-Menomad...Menomad..."  
Danny: "Mermaid"  
Sam: "Merenoad" (Nod in yes, couldn't speak in his language, Then she did some hand signals then he realize how she became a mermaid to human)  
Danny: "So you're a mermaid right?"  
Sam: (grin and tries to give answers of the same question again and again)  
Danny: (thoughts about something then lowers his head) "It means you found your home right? And you'll return too... (Stares in her eyes) "...Be happy always"(hugs her) "a-and-I'll...bye" (kisses her forehead, glances last time in her eyes, sadly) "Good bye" (but the sad emotions can't fade from his eyes)  
Sam: (Wave her hand, bye)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _**Hope you like this chapter, personally I love this one,**_  
 _ **Tell me after read, what you feel? Do you like it?**_  
 _ **Thank you for like and reviews,**_  
 _ **Review please and help me to write next one and complete it.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Learning

**Sam's Mermaid chapter: 14 "Learning"**

 ** _Thank you all so much to reviews._**  
 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Danny: "So you're a mermaid right?"  
Sam: (grins and tried to give answers of same question again and again)  
Danny: (thought of something then lowers his head) "It's mean you found your home right? And you'll return too... (Stares in her eyes) "...Be always happy"(huge her) "a-and-I'll...bye" (kiss her forehead, glance last time in her eyes, sadly) "Good bye" (but the sad emotions can't fade in his eyes)  
Sam: (Waves her hand, bye)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Sam's Mermaid: Chapter: 14 "Learning"_**

Sam: (Waves her hand, bay)  
Danny: (waves his hand back and reached to pick up the basket and stuff he brought with him then steps out of there)  
Sam: (Now she realizes he's really going to leave her alone) "NANNY!" (She screams his name but he couldn't listen) "NANNY!" (She called again and begins running towards him)  
Danny: (Now this time he listens to her and turned to look at her, she was running as fast as she could then he begins moving back towards her)  
Sam: (Her feet slips and she falls to the ground)  
Danny: (Rushes into her when he saw her falling. He helps her up)  
Sam: (She hugged him like she couldn't be without him) [and yes its right He taught her everything she didn't know. He help her to be like a human girl. He supports her when she was homeless]  
Danny: "Sam? Are you..." (He couldn't complete his sentence, his voice trapped in his through and he couldn't let the words out of his mouth, he couldn't control himself anymore and he burst out crying like a kid crying and he needed someone to stop him) "I'll miss you so much, Sam...so much" (one hand in her hair)  
Sam: (She wants to return to her home but she realize he needs her first and maybe she needs him too more than her home)  
Danny: (after a few minutes he pulls away from her sweet hug. Strokes her cheeks gently) "Will you come back to visit me? I'll be right here" (He said hopefully)  
Sam: (Nods in yes)  
Danny: "I'll be here in evening, please come, I'll be waiting for you" (he said and then begins to walk away from her)  
Sam: (Reaches towards his hand and holds it tightly, she nods No when Danny turned towards her) "Me on tnaw ot og, yrrac em htiw uoy" [I don't want to go, Carry me with you]  
Danny: (Somehow he could understand what she's saying) "You want to come with me? You don't want to go back?"  
Sam: (nod her head) Danny: "it means you-you'll always be with me?" (A wide smile appears on his face when he said his last sentence)  
Sam: (nods again, smiles and giggled when Danny pulls her up and begin swinging her in happiness then places her on her feet again but holding her close to him) "Me os yrros ot truh uoy ta eht tsrif ecalp" [I'm so sorry to injured you at the first place]  
Danny: "NO! It's OK, I'm so lucky I met you like this...OH-Wow- Can I understand your language? I can? Yes I can, say something?"  
Sam: "umm... Nanny!" Danny: "oh yeah I can, you call my name right?" [lol]

 **AT HOME:**

Danny: "I've got to decorate a new room for you because you're going to live with me forever" (he said in happiness and opens the room of his sister Jazz which was locked until they die)  
Sam: (begins peeking inside)  
Danny: (feeling strange inside because he thought that jazz was on her bed reading a book in her hands, she'll scream when he teases her but he know it's just his imagination, she couldn't be there neither will she ever be there. A sadness takeovers him then he feel tears in his eyes but he control them and fight against them to flow down)  
Sam: (pushes and the door bursts open)  
Danny: (he saw the room don't looks like what it used to be when she was alive. There was dust everywhere)  
Sam: (glances on the ground and sees a teddy bear 'Bear bert Anisten' on the ground on the side of the bed. She rush towards it and picks it up, and starts brushing the dust from it)  
Danny: (slowly walks toward his sister s bed and is lost in his thoughts. He picks up the book slowly which was on the bed, before he begin cry..."  
Sam: "Nanny?" (...she place a hand on his shoulder which makes him snap out of his thoughts)  
Danny: "Humm? Yes!" (He then puts all his thoughts aside which makes him sad and forces to him cry. He begins dusting the room... after a few minutes later he start empting the cupboard, there he saw his family photo but he ignored it and put it aside too)  
Sam: "Nanny!" (She called him to show what she had found)  
Danny: "Yes? (Moves towards her but when he saw what's in her hand he was lost in the thoughts again. It was a clock that he gave to his sister on her birthday)

 _ **FLASH BACK:**_

5 year old Danny: "Jazz dance time" (he says smiling)  
Jazz: "No! Get out, I'm busy" (begins reading the book which was in her hand)  
Danny: "MOM, Jazz is denying to help me dance, you know sir lancer will kill me if I ..."  
Maddie: "...Jazz let's help him first" Maddie shouts before Danny could complete his sentence.  
Danny: (smirk, actually he know how to dance but he's just teasing his sister)  
Jazz: "Grrrrrh!" (Glares at him in the eyes. She starts the music then glares at him again) Danny: (just smiling/smirking then he starts dancing with his sister)  
Jazz: (she kicks him on the feet harder then smiles)  
Danny: "Aww! Aww!" (He kicks her back on her feet. They start playing kick kick instead of Dancing)  
(On Jazz s birthday he gave her a clock as a present. He set a time of Dancing/tease his sister in it and when the time came, two dolls comes out and dancing like a girl and a boy, but Jazz likes his present)  
 _ **FLASH BACK END:**_

Danny: (he snaps out of the thoughts again when Sam begin jumping on the bed and dust came out from the bed whenever she jumped, He coughs) "Sam..." (cough)"...stop it" (he said breathlessly)  
Sam: (stops) (after they were done It's become Jazz to Sam's room)

 **Next Morning:**

Sam: (when the clock rings and two dolls come out dancing. she begins dancing like them too but couldn't. she just keeps trying to dance like them and suddenly the door opens) Danny: "Sam I'm going to..." (Danny saw she's trying to dance like dolls)  
Sam: (stops then grins widely and blushes harder and holding both of her hands together)  
Danny: (Smiles but laughs inside when he saw her blushing. He steps towards her, holds her waist with both his hands)  
Sam: (looks at him with wide eyes)  
Danny: "Wanna dance with me?" (He asks)  
Sam: (blushes then nods) "SEY!" [Yes]  
Danny: (turns on the music player, then begins dancing)  
Sam: (she doesn t know how to dance and she keeps stepping on his feet again and again)  
Danny: "OH! NO! I forget I'm late, sorry Sam we'll do it later Okay" (he pulls his hands away from her waist) "Bye"  
Sam: (Kisses his cheek like she did before he goes to work every day)  
Danny: (They both blush. He really wants to kiss her too but he doesn't show his reaction and steps out of the room and house while smiling, she s the one who makes him happy after so many years, she helped him to forget his painful past life. She gave him a new life which he needed)

 **In Evening:**  
Danny: (When he returns to home) "Sam!" Sam: "Nanny!" (Rushes down stairs and was going to jump on him)  
Danny: "NO! WAIT!"  
Sam: (stops)  
Danny: "See...This is the greatest party disco ball, let's me show you how It's work" (He then turns off all the light and plugged in the switch and the ball start shining in many different colors and starts dancing everywhere in the room)  
Sam: "Wooooooooooooooh!"  
Danny: (smiles) "You like it?"  
Sam: "Sey!" [Yes}  
After lunch Danny teaches her how to dance

Danny: "OK hold me like this" (He places her arms around his neck and place his own hands on her waist) "And move like this, not on the foot Okay?" (He shows her how to move her legs in dancing steps)  
Sam: (nods)  
Danny: (turns on the music then holds her, she holds him back)  
Sam: (begins moving like he told her to)  
Danny: ("wow she's doing well, she learns fast" he thinks while looking at her)  
Sam: (she's just looking at her feet and then she take a wrong step which makes them fall down) "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"(They both scream together, she hold him tightly by her arms around his neck with her eyes close scared about what's going on next)  
Danny: (going to fall on her but he holds his weight by holding a rope) [he doesn t notice this is the rope he bounded with a little upper basement window on the roof to surprise Sam because there's so many...]  
Sam: (still closing her eyes and holding him close)  
Danny: (sighs, He keep them from falling. He's still hanging on the rope and keeps holding her, he looks at her innocent face which was so close to him)  
Sam: (feels his breath on her cheeks then she slowly open her eyes)  
Danny: (looks into her beautiful eyes, they both melt in to each other and the distance between their lips was just few centimetres then they heard a crack voice and scream together again) "AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
Sam: (grabs him again)  
Danny: (doesn t know what's going too happened and he falls on the top of her, the basement Window bursts open which was on the roof lots of red roses petals comes out of the basement and falls on them which he hid to surprise Sam and when he raises his head and looks down her)  
Sam: (she looks up at him, there was an awkward silence and a deep blush on both of their faces when they take a notice on their position, and they were staring in each other eyes but...)  
Danny: (...then the basement window which was made by metal instead of glass falls on his head then he begin feeling faint, He rests his head on the side of Sam's head, In her shoulder and hold his head) Sam: (she was safe because Danny was there) "Nanny?"  
Danny: (rolled to his side so she could sit up)  
Sam: "Nanny?" (Shaking him)  
Danny: "I m ...alright"(Just holding his head and eyes closed in pain) "I'm...OK" (Try to pretend like he's alright, after a few minutes he feel better and stood up) "So where were we?"  
Sam: (staring him confusedly, music was still on)  
Danny: (hold her arms and places them around his neck then hold her waist) "Please don't take any wrong step again, do it right Okay?"  
Sam: (she nods and they begin moving again, they were dancing in the dark room with the shine of a party disco ball)  
Danny: (then the next songs plays automatically in the player, it was just the music he created for the song his mom sings)  
Sam: (she automatically begin chanting with it,) "Blue, Blue, na na na"  
Danny: (realize she don't know the full version of the song then he begins singing for her)  
Sam: (but she was still chanting with him)

 _"Blue, blue like sky,_  
 _Sky where the birds fly,_  
 _Fly by their wings,_  
 _And the wings reach so high,_  
 _High keep clouds there,_  
 _And the clouds like cotton,_  
 _Cotton feels like a fluffy bed for me,_  
 _And I m lost in my dreams,_  
 _I m dreaming about flying in the sky, in the sky,_  
 _And I ride up my wings so high in the sky,_  
 _I m dreaming about flying in the sky, in the sky,_  
 _Let me ride up my wings so high and then I can fly with you._

 _"Red, Red like a rose,_ (He's looks at her, smiling)  
 _Rose just like you,_ (Sam stops chanting and begin staring at him in the eyes)  
 _You looks beautiful,_ (she blushed and glances down)  
 _So beautiful,_  
 _And yeah this is true,_  
 _True whatever I say,_  
 _And I said I Love you,_ (her eyes wide then meets his eyes)  
 _Love if it's not great,_  
 _Then great if I can fly,_ (He pulls himself up with her just 5 inches above to the ground but she doesn't notice, neither he realizes what he's doing)  
 _In the sky, in the sky,_  
 _Let me ride up my wings so high,_  
 _In the sky, in the sky,_  
 _I dreaming about flying,_  
 _In the sky, in the sky,_  
 _And I ride up my wings so high,_ (he then stood on the ground and they begin staring into each eyes deeply)  
 _In the sky, in the sky,_  
 _With you then I could fly,_ (he slowly sings)  
 _In the sky, in the sky,_  
 _I'm flying through my dreams._ (They move closer, He pressed his lips to here)

Sam: (eyes wide, and begins blushing, closes her eyes)  
Danny: (one hand automatically moved to her back and other hand was still on her waist)  
Sam: (holds him more closely, after a minute they break for breath)  
Danny: (eyes wide open when he realize what's he doing, He remove his hands from her, takes a few steps backwards, breathlessly, blushing harder) "I'-I'm so sorry..." (Still blushing) "...I didn't mean to do that"  
Sam: (suddenly kisses him again, wraps her arms around him with half opened dreaming eyes)  
Danny: (shocked, pushes her a little then moves backward more steps far from her as her move towards him)  
Sam: (Tries to wrap her arms around him again but he falls down)  
Danny: (sigh because he falls on the couch)  
Sam: (She place her hands on his sides, trapped him, smiling on him)  
Danny: "Sam...?" (Wide eyes)  
Sam: (giggles then begins kissing all over his face) Danny: "What are you-doing?" (Breathlessly) "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Somebody help me" (He tries to sit up)  
Sam: (she wraps her arm around his neck tightly and presses him down forcefully)  
Danny: (can't breathe)  
Sam: (still kissing)  
Danny: (blushing, he then pushes her back and runs upstairs then rush into his room and locked himself)  
Sam: (runs behind him and begins knocking on the door badly)  
Danny: (stood against the door breathing fast and when he saw his reflection in the mirror he begin laughing because he was blushing red and his face full of red marks)  
Sam: (place her ear on the door to listen why he's laughing)  
Danny: (opens the door and she falls to the ground, he begin laughing again then he helps her up)  
Sam: (she s laugh too when she sees his face)  
Danny: "You were doing well, we'll go no night party tomorrow"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sorry for the long chapter and SORRY ABOUT THE KISS IF I DID ANY MISTAKE IN IT, I DIDN'T DO IT _IN MY LIFE NEITHER WANT TO?_**  
 ** _IT SEEMS GOOD JUST IN SERIES BUT IN REAL LIFE "UUUUUUGGH!" GROSS._**  
 ** _I feel funny when the window crashes on his head (smile emoticon)_**  
 ** _Tell me if you like the chapter._**


	15. Chapter 15: Going Ghost

_**Sam Mermaid chapter 15 "Going Ghost"**_

 _Sorry about I was gone for so long._

 _OK guys, Now I'm going to update it, It's a little... ...I don't know what? Well, Thanks for reviews,_  
 _And here you go :)_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Danny: (stood against the door breathing fast and when he saw his reflection in the mirror he begin laughing because he was blushing red and his face full of red marks)  
Sam: (place her ear on the door to listen why he's laughing)  
Danny: (opens the door and she falls to the ground, he begin laughing again then he helps her up)  
Sam: (she s laugh too when she sees his face)  
Danny: "You were doing well, we'll go no night party tomorrow"  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Sam's Mermaid chapter 15 "Going Ghost"**_

 **AT Home:**  
Danny: (He use makeup on her face, Try hard to prepare her good for party, After he done he put the makeup tools at a side then give her a beautiful red prom dress, black disco on it and it was without sleeves) "OK Sam get dress now" (He said and reached in other room to dress up him self)  
Sam: (she get on the dress, It's touches her feet, she scream) "Nanny!"  
Danny: (entered in the room) "What? "  
Sam: (pointed at her hairs)  
Danny: "OH! How many time I'll set them..." (He them begin Brushing in her hairs)  
Sam: (begin moving)  
Danny: "Oh Sam, Can't you stay at a place?...I think you don't have need to tied your hairs..." (He then open her pony tail) "OK you're ready now" (He then saw their reflection in he mirror then a smile spare on his face when he saw her)  
Sam: (She doesn't notice him staring her because she's staring at the nail polish on her nails)  
Danny: ('How cute she is' He thought and gently place his hand on her waist 'How good I'm looks with her' smiling)  
Sam: (turn her face at his side)  
Danny: "Want a little practice last time?" (place a hand in front of her)  
Sam : (smiles then hold his hand, They begin move, during dancing she saw his tie then she pull out it out of his coat)  
Danny: "This is tie Sam, not your playing ribbon" (He place it in back then look at the clock, fall on his bed with wide open hands, staring at the roof)

Sam: (Do the same as he did)

Danny: (glance on her by the side of his eyes and saw her close eyes) "Shhhh, Don't sleep, We'll go after few minutes"  
Sam: (she doesn't open her eyes)  
Danny: "Sam wake up" (balance his head on his elbow) "Sam?"  
Sam: (suddenly open eyes, press him against the bed and begin tickling on his neck)  
Danny: (serious, like He's not feeling anything, never laugh) "It'll never work on me" Sam: (raise her eyebrow then trail down on his stomach and begin tickling, giggled)  
Danny: (starts laughing loud) "Stop Sam! STop!"  
Sam: (she stops then run towards the door with laughing)  
Danny: "Sam come back, It's my turn" (He stood but she ran out of the room "OK...We are late Sam, Come on, Did you wear pumpies?"  
Sam: (Peek in side the room)  
Danny: "No!"  
Sam: (Nods her head in No)  
Danny: (pick her pumpies up in his hand) "Let's I help you"  
Sam: (Stepped in)  
Danny: (makes her sit on the bed, hold her feet and took on the pumpie shoes) "Cinderella!" (He said then smirk)  
Sam: (raise eye brows)  
Danny: (Jump and pinned her in the bed then begin tickling)  
Sam: (Scream then starts laughing loudly) "Nanny!..haha haha ...On... ...haha Non..Pstp...hashaha..Pstiop"  
Danny: "It's stop" (he stops)  
Sam: "Ye, Pistop" (breathlessly)  
Danny: (hold her head in his both hands,, shake lightly) " when you'll learn to speak?...Come on, Let's go"

 **At Dance Club:**

Danny: (Entered in the club with Sam)  
Sam: "Wooooooow!" (she saw colorful lights every where then glance down on peoples, eyes wide)  
Danny: (Watch those peoples too then he lean down and whispers in her ear) "Sam listen to me carefully, There are many different types of peoples, We are not like them and you are not going to act like them, OK...and don't kiss me in front of them" (he said with smile and little blush)  
Sam: (blush a little too)  
Sam: (saw water fall at a side of the club wall, she start staring at it with smiling)  
Danny: (after few minutes cell phone rings in his pocket, he pull it out, he saw caller ID, It says Tucker) "Hi Tuck" (He stepped a side and drags Sam with him)  
Tucker: "Hi Dude, Where are you?"

Danny: "I'm ...I'm...aaa"  
Tucker: "...I want to talk you dude, You didn't came to meet to me so long"  
Danny: "Tuck I...Um... .."  
Tucker: "Do I come at your place?"  
Danny: "No!" (loudly)  
Tucker: (Confuse) "But why dude?"  
Danny: "No Tuck I mean not now, You can come some other day okay?"  
Tucker: "OK dude, as you like"  
Sam: (she moved towards the waterfall when he was bussy on his cell phone)  
Danny: (turn around to look at Sam but she was not there, "Sam?" He said loud worriedly and hang up the phone without say good bey, He then begin searching her)  
Tucker: "Who's Sam?" ask to him self.  
Sam: (rush towards the waterfall and she's just going to jump in the water with wide open hands but instead of jump in it her head crush into it, it was a big L.E.D screen, not waterfall then she fell back to the ground on her butt)  
Danny: "Sam?" (So much nerves, He search on every place as he could but she's no where, then he glance from the side of his eyes and found her dancing with a boy, Boy looks like little older then them, he feel jealous inside, scream her name loud) "SAM!"  
Sam: (Turn to look him then busy herself back in dance)  
Danny: (move at her side, pull her by her hand) "Come on Sam, We have to go"  
Sam: (Don't let go the boy's neck, snatch her hand from his grip)  
Danny: "Sam I said let go" (shout loud)  
Boy: "Hey, If she don't want to go why don't you let her dance with me...Who are you her brother?"  
Danny: "Grrrh!" (Glare at the boy bitterly)  
Boy: "OK, OK dude, don't be angry, Give me just five minutes to Dance with your girlfriend"  
Danny: "No!" (Pull Sam and drag her to a side far from that boy) "Sam, listen you don't know that boy and you're not going with him OK, Now follow me"  
Sam: (jerk out her hand from his hold and run towards that boy again)  
Danny: (chase her, glare that boy in anger, grab his collar) "Only 5 minutes" Boy: "You can wait there" (pointed at the empty chair & table)  
Danny: (sat there don't keep off his eyes to them, watching every moment with watching his watch when will these 5 minutes end) "I can tell this is not a good boy and she's too innocent, I have to take her off of him but how"  
A girl: "Hey Handsome, Wanna Dance with me?"  
Danny: "No thanks" (he glance back where he's watching and found the empty place, no boy, no Sam) "SAAAM!" (He begin searching her again)

Boy: (took her outside, in a ally)  
Sam: (Scare of the dark place) "Nanny" (pointed inside) [she try to tell the boy she want to go bank inside where Danny is]  
Boy: "What Nanny!"  
Sam: (pointed again) "Nanny" (run out of that dark place)  
Boy: (grab her before she run and slam her back in the wall) "NO, NO, no run, You're coming with me babe" (He smirk devilishly)  
Sam: (couldn't understand what he's saying, she could only understand Danny but by this smirk on the boy face she realize that some thing wrong, she push him back)  
Boy: (held her wrists in his one hand)  
Sam: (eyes wide, face pal, she's so much afraid of him he doesn't set her free, she doesn't even notice she's weeping, her face as innocent as a little girl crying) "Dannnnnny!" (She scream first time it's Danny not Nanny, she scream when the boy move closer)  
Boy: (grab her neck to makes her stop screaming then pull out a knife from his pocket, show her)  
Sam: (She scream again)

Danny: (couldn't listen couldn't find her, he had tears in his eyes, he felt like he lost something big like he lost his family again then he listen a scream calling him but he doesn't know where it's come from, he couldn't go through the walls, yes he can, he manage to get alone where no one could see him and change in his ghost form after many years, after he lost his family he blame his ghost powers, he thought if he would not became a ghost and he would not proud on his self to brave to meet that girl then shark will not attack on his family, they will still with him,his parents and sister will not die but now he have to save his family, after he meet Sam he's as happy as he was with his parents, Sam is just like or more then his family to him at now, He love her, He admit it in the deep of his heart, Sam is the next way to him to be alive and he doesn't want to lost her anyway, he doesn't want to be alone again,

He fly out side and "Dannn" listen one more half scream which cut by something, he growl and follow the sound, his eyes wide when he found ,Sam mouth covered with the fabric she couldn't scream,she's just weeping, the boy going to take her inside a car with two other guys with him and she's fighting against it)  
Sam: (try to scream for help, wish Danny come and save her, looking for help and found a shadow just like Danny but it was not Danny, his hairs white and glowing angry green eyes staring at them, he's floating in the air above the ground and black and white costume, he look weird she scare of him too, she thought he's with them not come to save her)  
Danny: (he saw they get in the car with her and move, he follow them, phase through the car roof and over shadowed the man who was driving, he drive towards the close signals, he broke the signals, drive towards the danger)

A boy: "Hey where are you going?" 2nd boy: "Where are you taking us?"  
Danny: (Turn around) "In your grave" (with that they scream and the car fall in a big deep trench, Danny take Sam out of the car, out of the trench by flying and place her down on her feet)  
Sam: (move away quickly)  
Danny: "Are you alright?" (take a step forward)  
Sam: (step backwards)  
Danny: "Sam?" (step forward)  
Sam: (step backwards, crying)  
Danny: "Sam, What happened to you?" (worried why she's running from him, he grab her in his arms completely as she run)  
Sam: "Dannnny!" (she scream as he grab her and she struggle to survive)  
Danny: (sat her free, he feel tears in his eyes when she doesn't recognized him then look down and realize he's still in his ghost from) "It's me Sam" (said softly, he change back in his human form)

Sam: (her eyes blurred but she recognized it's Danny) "Nanny!" (she rush in to him, place her head in his chest, wrap her hands around his waist, crying)  
Danny: (kiss her head also crying) "Every thing is.. alright" (held her closer comfortly)  
Sam: "Yrros! ll'me reven evael uoy niaga" [Sorry! I'll never leave you again]  
Danny: "Ti saw ton ruoy tluaf" [It's not your fault] (He doesn't notice he was talking in her language)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry for long chapter._  
 _Tell me if you like it? Like every time Review please,_  
 _Thanks._


	16. Chapter 16: Afraid of every one

_**Sam Mermaid Chapter :16 "Afraid of everyone"**_

 _Here I start the next chapter, hope you like._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Sam: "Yrros! ll'me reven evael uoy niaga" [Sorry! I'll never leave you again]  
Danny: "Ti saw ton ruoy tluaf" [It's not your fault] (He doesn't notice he was talking in her language)

 **xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER: 16 "Afraid of everyone"**

Danny: (He felt she's shaking so much) "Sam are you alright?"  
Sam: (couldn't held her balance and slips but Danny held her, now every thing seems to blurred, all colors begin fading, earth begin spinning, His voice so soft so much slow, slow then disappear, every thing change into the darkness and she fall collapse in his arms)

Danny: "SAAM!" (Check her heart beat, check her breath, "every thing's alright, she just afraid, nothing will happened"  
he calm down him self and take her home, lay her back on his bed gently)

"S-Sam...open you eyes, open you eyes" he splash some drops of water on her face but nothing change, he then found a sharp blood mark on her neck) "He used knife on her? I'll..." he said loudly angrily then stop when he smell like wine towards her "And they drugged her?...I should kill them like hell" He take out a aid kit from his drawer, used it on her buries)  
Sam: "Nanny!" call his name softly when after 2 hours she wake up and found someone beside her, she scream, it was Danny but she thought it was someone to kill her)  
Danny: "Sam It's me, It's me here, don't worry every thing is okey" (He give he a big hug in his chest and felt her temperature, she had fever, he spend his all night to change the fabric on her head, she fall asleep but he still awake staring her, sleep catch him, he doesn't know it's coming and he fall asleep beside her)  
Sam: (was the first who woke up and found Danny's arm around her, she place her head under his chin then fall asleep as well) Danny: (in the morning 10:00 he felt some one messing with his hairs he open one eye and found Sam) "Sam ..(yarn) ..let me sleep"  
Sam: (smile wide then kiss him on the lips)  
Danny: (eyes wide open)  
Sam: (pull away, run out, giggling)  
Danny: (smiles with mid dreamy eyes, eyes close)  
Sam: (peek in, then saw a jug but empty, she rush down to bring the water to wake him up and found Danny already in the kitchen)  
perparing for breakfast,eyes wide)  
Danny2: "Come on Sam breakfast is ready" Sam: (just stare him )  
Danny2: "Sam?" (held her hand)  
Sam" (snatch back , rush back to the bed room and there Danny still sleeping)  
Danny2: (from down stairs) "Sam, Are not you hungry? come on i'm straving"  
Sam: (Look back in disbelieve, "Danny still sleeping then who's the other one" she thought, She rush in side, begin shaking sleeping one)  
Danny1: (open one eyes, smile widely to see her, wrap his arms around her waist closely)  
Sam: (scream when his arms remind her that boy)  
Danny1: (set her free, stare her with wide shocked eyes) "Are you...alright?"  
Sam: (move back as her back press against to the cupboard "He's not the real Danny" she think and ran out of the room reached to the other Danny down stairs, held his arm tightly)

Danny2: "Sam?"  
Sam: "Emoseno ni eht moor ekil uoy, sereht's rehto Nanny" [Someone in the room like you, thewre's other Danny]  
Danny2: "Come on Sam, ereht si ydob on" [ There's no body ] "Now come on take breakfast"  
Sam: (Sat on the dining chair with him still staring the room up stairs, after breakfast the main door open and a Danny step in)  
Danny3: "Sam see what i bring for ya" (two big shopping bags were in his hands)  
Sam: (Jaw drop to the ground, she turn to look Danny2 and he was still there concentrate on taking break fast)  
Danny3: (Sit beside her on the chair) Sam: (scream, rush into her room and locked it, breathing hard then a voice call her)  
Danny4: "Sam, get ready we've to go" (A black dress with purple desin in his hand)  
Sam: (backed away)  
Danny4: (grab Sam and put on the dress over her body by his powers)  
Sam: (run out of the room and found Danny2 and Danny3 were talking to each other and two more Danny, one *Danny5* sweeping on the floor and the other one *Danny6* pressing clothes in the front room)  
Danny4: (step out of the room, all Danny look at her then replied at the same time) "Sam"  
Sam: (scream loud and all Danny hide, behind the door, under the table, behind the wall)  
Danny1: (sleeping Danny rush down the stairs) "What's wrong Sam?" (Hew clap one time and all Danny come out)  
Sam: (just stare them)  
Danny1: "I am a ghost Sam... remember I show you yesterday night?" (all Danny's become one back then he change in his ghost form)  
Sam: (gasp then a blurred image of shadow and he save her come through her mind, she remember every thing)  
Danny: "See I a human too" (then change back in human) -  
 *******************************************************************

 **IN PARK"**

Danny: "Sam, What are you doing?" (Pushing Sam little away)  
Sam: (Holing Danny arm close to her)  
Danny: "What are you afraid of?"  
Sam: (hide behind Danny when she was a woman coming towards them)  
Woman: "Will you hold my baby for a minute? please we're taking pics, please"  
Danny: "OOKay" (He the little baby in his hand and the woman ran towards her family) "Sam look, He's beautiful"  
Sam: (peek behind Danny's shoulder) "HE EEEEEEE"  
Danny: "Sam everyone not are same, There are many people who good too, you don't need to afraid and It's just a little baby, What could he do to you look, He's cute"  
Sam: (Finally come out, Little baby raise his hand at Sam and laugh like he want Sam to take him in her arms, Sam smile)  
Danny: "Look He like you, Wanna hold him?" (He place the baby in Sam arms)  
Sam: (hold the Baby and giggle, she saw he has only four teeth, two up and two down side, she kiss the baby on check, baby laugh cutely)  
Danny: "See he's too cute"  
Sam: (Place her check against baby's one, baby turn his head and bite on her check, She scream and drop him)  
Danny: (Catch the baby before fall to the ground and laugh on her horrified face) "Yes- He can- do this ha ha haha" (he look down at little baby) "You naughty"  
Sam: (begin crying like kids, Woman come back to take her baby back)  
Danny: "Sam you're still crying? HaHa" (Still laughing, teasing her)  
Sam: (she punch in his arm)

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX OK TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT,**_  
 _ **WRITE IN REVIEW**_


	17. Chapter 17 Friends Fight

**Sam Mermaid Chapter 17 "Friends Fight"**

 _ **Alright, I'm going to write the next, God please help me to be continue till the end**_

 _ **Enjoy the Friends Fight, Haha , Hope you like**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny: "Sam, What are you doing?" (Pushing Sam little away)  
Sam: (Holing Danny arm close to her)  
Danny: "What are you afraid of?"  
Sam: (hide behind Danny when she was a woman coming towards them)  
Woman: "Will you hold my baby for a minute? please we're taking pics, please"  
Danny: "OOKay" (He the little baby in his hand and the woman ran towards her family) "Sam look, He's beautiful"  
Sam: (peek behind Danny's shoulder) "HE EEEEEEE"  
Danny: "Sam every one not same, There are many people who good too, you don't need to afraid and It's just a little baby, What could he do you look, He's cute"  
Sam: (Finally come out, Little baby raise his hand at Sam and laugh like he want Sam to take him in her arms, Sam smile)  
Danny: "Look He like you, Wanna hold him?" (He place the baby in Sam arms)  
Sam: (hold the Baby and giggle, she saw he has only four teeth, two up and two down side, she kiss the baby on check, baby laugh cutely)  
Danny: "See he's too cute"  
Sam: (Place her check against baby's one, baby turn his head and bite on her check, She scream and drop him)  
Danny: (Catch the baby before fall to the ground and laugh on her horrified face) "Yes- He can- do this ha ha haha" (he look down little baby) "You naughty"  
Sam: (begin crying like kids, Woman come back to take her baby back)  
Danny: "Sam you're still crying? HaHa" (Still laughing, teasing her)  
Sam: (she punch in his arm)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Friends Fight"

Tucker: 'Why he's pushing me back, He never talk to me since month, Maybe he's hiding something...but what? It's like he found any treasure box he never want to share it to anyone, ...Yes, That's It, Now I'm going to find out what's it?' (tucker thought)  
Danny: (his cell phone ring, he pick up AND FOUND TUCKER's CALLER i.d) "Yes"  
Tucker: "Dude, can I come to you now?" (he listen some sound in the background)  
Danny: "N-NO!, I mean, I'm not at home at this time" (lied, place a finger on his lips to makes Sam quiet)  
Tucker: "OK, I'll wait after reach at your home" Danny: "No! I mean, I'll come to you, Well What's it?"  
Tucker: "Nothing dude, I just want to hang out with you"  
Danny: "Hang out...?"  
Tucker: "Dude, We never talk for so long"  
Danny: "Aaaaam...OK When?"  
Tucker: "Ummmmm How-bout now?"  
Danny: "Now!" (turn his face and glance at Sam) "...O-OK" (THEY HUNG UP)

Danny: "Sam, I got to go before he come here, Take care of you and if you feel hunger go to the fridge" (with that he rush out to meet tucker)  
Tucker: "Hey Dude"  
Danny: "Hey" Tucker: (he could see there's some thing he's hiding, He never said 'What's up dude' like before) "Dude"  
Danny: "yes?" Tucker: "Are you hiding something to me?"  
Danny: "W-What n-no!" (half way scream) "You doubt on me?" (eyes narrow on his best friend but he feel guilt deep inside his heart) Tucker: "No! No!, I just, It just, Actually I feel there's something you're hiding because you don't come to me for so long and niether let me.."  
Danny: "Stop Tucker, There's nothing to hide between you and me you know it"  
Tucker: "OK ...If It's true so tell me who was there with you when I call you?"  
Danny: "What do you mean?"  
Tucker: "I listen some sound of crash something to the floor and a girl voice"  
Danny: (quiet,face pale, thinking what to say next, he know he have to tell him the truth sooner or later but he also know Tucker will disappoint to keep a stranger in his home and never told his best friend about it, he thought it'll be better to never told him)  
Tucker: "Dude you've a girl friend and you never told me that"  
Danny: "She's not my girl friend" (slips out) Tucker: "That's mean there's a girl with you, right?" (smirk a little)  
Danny: "Yes, there was, I was in neighbors house" (lied again)  
Tucker: "Can I ask what was you doing there?" Danny: (eyes flashed green in anger) "It's non of your business, It's my life, Why don't you live me alone with it?" (scream)  
Tucker: (backed away little but eyes narrow) "I can't Danny, I can't live you alone because you're my best friend"  
Danny: (face soften) "Amm.. I'm sorry, I never meant to... scream on you" (staring to the ground)  
Tucker: (place a hand on his shoulder) "No problem dude, just tell me, How do you meet to her at first time..."  
Danny: "I told you she's a neighbor" (scream again) "I've to go" (he said softly with that he return back his home, He shut the door behind him, he fell to the ground, his head in hands)  
Sam: (Rush towards him)  
Danny: "Sam!" (He wrap his arms around her, cry in her shoulder)  
Sam: "Ouy thgirla?" [you alright?] (fondling her palms in his hairs)  
Danny: "ON! M'i eracs, eracs fo mih" [No! I'm scare, so much] ( full of worried) "He'll-He'll take you away from me (sob) I can feel something going to be wrong"  
Sam: "What wrong?" (ask)  
Danny: (Eyes wide, quickly look at her in disbelieve) "S-Say it again"  
Sam: "W-wpat W-long" (try to say it again)  
Danny: (Smile a little but still worried) "Sam, Look at me" (Said softly)  
Sam: (Glance in his eyes)  
Danny: "You're not going to leave me" (Staring in her eyes)

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tucker: (In his way at the Fenton building to apologize his friend but when he saw Danny fly out from his house in his ghost form, he change his mind) "He never call me to fight ghosts, What he's hiding? I've to check his locker" (he thought and stepped right fount at the door, tried to open but it's lock, he remember he has Danny's house key, he pull out bunch of keys from his pocket, choose the right key and try but it didn't open)  
"Damn it" (he glance at the window on the other side and decide to use the window in case) "Yes!" he whisper happily when he jump inside Danny's room by window, He raise his head and found a cute scared girl in front of him. "Hey who are you?" Tucker yelled.  
She couldn't understand what he's saying, He grab her wrist and pull her back before she get out of the room, She scream, scared of every one after that night happening. "I said tell me, you thief little girl" Tucker yelled again "What're you doing here?"  
She never say anything instead of crying.  
"NO! Now you'll tell me What was you stealing?" Tuck slam her into the wall, grab her jaw, raise her face to his eye level and he get a hard punch on his face and it's from Danny. Tuck fall to the ground, look up at Danny holing the girl close to him and she's crying into him.  
"D-Danny?" Tucker confused.  
"Don't you dare to touch her again?" Danny's green eyes showing his anger.  
"So you're taking side of this thief instead of your friend?" Tucker replied and get up on hid feet.  
"She's not a thief" Danny scream in anger.  
"She's a thief man, She stole your heart and you'er saying she's not a thief" Tucker replied.  
"OK, I'm agree with you what will you do now huh?" yelled.  
"She's the reason of out broke up man, Where's her parents? Who's she?" Tucker said.  
"Why do you care? Get out from my house Tucker Foley" Danny scream.  
"No she come between our friendship dude, I've to take her away from you" Tucker reach to hold her wrist but before he touch, Danny punched him one more time, forget he's his friend.  
"This is not good Danny, You have to change back into past Danny, And I can do anything to change you" Tucker said.  
Danny push Sam away gently and grab Tucker's collar with his both hands "What will you do? huh? What can you do? First thing you've to do is get out of here, you listen, get out or I'll kicked you out of my house" Danny yelled, pulled Tucker out of the room and down stairs by his collar.  
Tucker struggled and accidentally punch Danny, now there the fight begin.  
Sam begin scream some stuff only Danny can understand and crying.  
After few minutes of there fight Valerie entered into Danny's house and found them beating each other, She stop there fight.  
Tucker get up barely, pick up his broken glasses from the ground.  
"Shame on you Danny to fight to your best friend who ever helped you" Valerie scold him.  
"I didn't expect this from you Danny" Tuck said sadly, Valerie helped Tucker to move out of Danny's house.  
After they've gone Danny turn to look Sam but she was not there, He search every where.  
"Saaaaaaam!" Danny cry

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 _ **Do he lost her?**_  
 _ **Answer me what you think**_  
 _ **Please Review**_


	18. Chapter 18: Alone

_**Sam Mermaid**_

 ** _Thanks to reviews_**

 ** _Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too_**

 ** _Let's read_**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This is not good Danny, You have to change back into past Danny, And I can do anything to change you" Tucker said.  
Danny push Sam away gently and grab Tucker's collar with his both hands "What will you do? huh? What can you do? First thing you've to do is get out of here, you listen, get out or I'll kicked you out of my house" Danny yelled, pulled Tucker out of the room and down stairs by his collar.  
Tucker struggled and accidentally punch Danny, now there the fight begin.  
Sam begin scream some stuff only Danny can understand and crying.  
After few minutes of there fight Valerie entered into Danny's house and found them beating each other, She stop there fight.  
Tucker get up barely, pick up his broken glasses from the ground.  
"Shame on you Danny to fight to your best friend who ever helped you" Valerie scold him.  
"I didn't expect this from you Danny" Tuck said sadly, Valerie helped Tucker to move out of Danny's house.  
After they've gone Danny turn to look Sam but she was not there, He search every where.  
"Saaaaaaam!" Danny cry

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _ **ALONE**_

Danny: (He reached at sea in search of Sam and found Sam was about to return back where She's come from)

Sam: (blame her self to being the reason the fight between two friends, She take one more step towards the sea and whisper) "Bey Danny, Forgive me" (but before she completely stepped into the sea, A strong hand grab one of her arm and pull her back gently, She gasp, turn around and found Danny with ocean in his eyes)  
Danny: (holding her arms with his both hands) "What're you doing Sam?(sobbed) You're leaving me...leaving me alone here ...with this sucks life, It give me nothing instead of pain, tears and you're going to leave me...with it...alone...? (sobbed, He set her free) "Go...where ever you want, I won't stop you...(more tear tickle down from his eyes but he wipe them)...It's not your fault that I love you, I can't force you to stay here with m..." (surprised, before he complete Sam huge him tightly)  
Sam: "I'm sorry... I love you too but I've to go... I don't want to ruin your life (sobs) your friendship, your friend life ...and It's my fault" (cry in his chest)  
Danny: (place his arm around her waist, comforting her he said) "It's not you fault Sam, It's my life who deceiving me on every step...(place his palms against her checks and raise her head and makes her look him in the eyes) ... don't go Sam ...make my hell life heaven"

(They were so close but before the real (official) Kiss happened, someone pull Sam away)

Danny: "Get lost Tuck! What the hell you're doing here? Set Sam free and Leave me alone with my life" (yelled at Tucker)  
Tucker: "No dude! Remember I'd said I'll do anything to change you back in past dude,sorry Danny" (Tucker looks like he got drunk with that he throw Sam into the sea as far as it's possible for him)  
Danny: (shout her name loud and jump into the sea to take her back, Danny reached to sinking Sam, held her in his arms like she also do as well and pull her out but when he pull Sam out of the sea, his eyes wide) "Sam! How can it possible?" Sam: (laid her eyes on her tail instead of tail and warm tears slips on her check) "I'm sorry Danny, It's too late, I've to go ... forget me" (with that she disappear into the sea)  
Danny: "No! Sam! I can't forget you..(sobs)...don't go, Sam!" (crying, he turn to yelled at Tucker that this is all of his fault but he saw Tucker was already gone, leaving him alone, He fall on his knees, crying loud like every time he did after his parents and sister death, mumbling her name, face into the mud, his tears mixing with the sea)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _So Sad_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, cried, and hate the end_**

 ** _Do I write next happy chapter or end the story here?_**

 ** _Tell me what you think_**

 ** _Review Please_**


	19. Chapter 19: Song

_**Song I wrote for this story specially for this moment**_

 _ **Hope you like?**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know you were a stranger,  
"But you taught me what life is,  
"I was just a dead body,  
"You became my soul that makes me alive.

"I know you was alone here,  
"You needed a support for life,  
"But when you support me back,  
"Angel you made heaven my life.

"Stranger save my life."  
"Stranger save my life."

"My heart was just like an empty room,  
"You filled it with love, "Who always makes me happy "You are all of them above.

"Where you go now stranger,  
"You are not stranger for me,  
"Come back my Angel,  
"You are all what I need.

"Stranger save my life."  
"Stranger save my life."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Don't cry, Be Happy And Good bey for now,**_  
 _ **Cya into a new chapter.**_  
 _ **God Bless me and all of you.**_


	20. Happy End

**Sam Mermaid**

 _ **Thank's to reviews and I also feel this story need a Happy end, So here's it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this too.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny: "No! Sam! I can't forget you..(sobs)...don't go, Sam!" (crying, he turn to yelled at Tucker that this is all of his fault but he saw Tucker was already gone, leaving him alone, He fall on his knees, crying loud like every time he did after his parents and sister death, mumbling her name, face into the mud, his tears mixing with the sea)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He fall on his knees, His face into the mud, keep crying he open his eyes and found he was not on the ground anymore, he remove his palms from his face, and saw the mud not stay the mud that long, it change into pillow and he was on his bed in his room, still alone, wrapped into the bandages, he rush out of the room hopefully, if it's just a nightmare so Sam will be here with him.

Tucker and Val was on the gate about to go but they stop in the place when they found Danny rush down stairs and didn't notice them.

Danny check the hall then rush into the kitchen and stop when he found Sam in the kitchen, sigh in relive but still feel something heavy into his chest, He couldn't stop his tears, He want to save her figure into his mind if it's a dream or not, He keep staring her though his ocean eyes, He rush into her, Wrap his arms around her waist from the back side, place his head into her shoulder and cry, she gasp.

Sam turn and covered the soup pot on stove she cooked for him and see his tears "Uoy KO?" [You OK?] She asked and place her hand on his check.

Danny place his hand upon her "ON! m'I ton KO" [NO! i'M not OK] He said, cry into her arms. "I'd a nightmare and- and I thought you leave me" Cry hard.

"Woh Nac I og nehw uoy dlot em ot ton og" [How can I leave when you told me to not go] She replied.  
"If I say, You can go ...Will you leave me?" He pull away.

"... NO! I-I can't Danny" She replied in his language, staring into his eyes emotionally "Nanny...I-I..." "Love you too" He complete her sentence before she do.

Sam jump up, her arms around his neck and kissed him, He surprised first then kissed her back.

Tucker and Valerie reached to the kitchen door, First he asked "Dude are you OK?" Danny look at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the sofa's Sam explains every thing to Danny in her language.

Sam's POV:

"I was up stairs watching Val helped Tucker out then I came half way down stairs towards you and you look up where I was but you didn't saw me there, You cry my name and you check every direction instead of one, you fall unconscious, I was right behind you, I call Valerie's name for help, They reached there and.." Sam stop

Val's Pov:

"..and Sam and I help you to you room, we bandaged your buries while Tucker was crying.." Valerie complete.

Tucker Pov:

"I'm sorry, It's all of my fault, I was scared you leave me, You know I've no friend instead of you, You know every one call's me 'Bad Luck Truk '...I don't want to lost you Danny...You are my best friend...I know I'm not able to apology but forgive me if you can..." Tucker cry.

"Bey Danny!" Valerie said and helped Tucker.

"Wait!..."Danny ordered.  
Tuck and Val turn around.

Danny stood up, place his hands on Tucker's shoulders and hug him, Tucker smiles and hug him back "I forgive you but it was my fault...I was scared you take Sam away to me" Danny cry, Tucker also had tears in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the beach Two friends was enjoying with their girlfriends.  
Sam shows Tuck and Val her friends GoldFish and Ashfish.  
Danny and Sam was playing with the send, making a send palace and Tucker and Valerie was making the other one.  
After few minutes Danny notice Tucker was not there "Valerie where's Tucker?" Danny asked.  
"OH! He told me, He's going to bathroom" Val answered.  
"Bathroom on the beach?" Danny ask and they laughed but then they saw something come out from the sea, they stare and figured it out it looks like a african mermaid, Three reached to the Mermaid.  
They pull the mermaid out and Danny smirk, He said the two girl to keep away from it by his body language, Three get back to there place where they was, leaving the mermaid aside.

"Tucker's PDA! Let's hide it into the ground" Danny said loud.  
"Yeah!" Said Val and Sam together.  
"No! Please Don't..." Mermaid sat up and scream.  
"Look Mermaid is talking to us" Val said.  
Tucker remove the lipstick and fake hairs "I'm Tucker see" Tucker said.  
They laugh.

With his friends Danny never miss his family again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Happy ending?**_

 _ **Write in 'Review' if you do**_

 _ **Bey We'll meet again into a new story**_

 _ **Pray for me I do the next one better than this one.**_


End file.
